Die Fassade bröckelt
by Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray
Summary: Oft kommt Hilfe von dort wo man sie am wenigsten erwartet EINFACH MAL REINLESEN Severus Snape Sirius Black Story
1. Einleitung

**--------------------------------------------------  
****DIE FASSADE BRÖCKELT   
--------------------****------------------------------**

_by__ Mina_

**_Disclaimer_****_:  
_**Die Figuren aus dem Potterverse gehören (leider Gottes) nicht mir sondern natürlich JKR. Ich hab mir lediglich einige meiner Liebsten für einige Zeit ausgeborgt und die gute Jo wird sie wohl zurzeit auch nicht sonderlich vermissen!

**_Plot _**_und** Warnungen:  
**_Es geht hauptsächlich um die beiden Streithähne **_Severus Snape_** und **_Sirius Black_**. Deshalb beginnt das Ganze auch Ende des vierten Buches, da Padfoot ja noch unbedingt gebraucht wird und mir als Geist nicht wirklich viel von Nutzen wäre. Es geschehen Dinge, die einen der beiden schwer zum Nachdenken bringen...  
**_Slash _******_eingeplant_. Wem das also nicht gefällt bitte --Button drücken!  
Unser liebster _**Werwolf **_ist u.a. natürlich auch mit von der Partie.  
Aber lest selbst, meine Zusammenfassungen waren schon in der Schule nicht besonders brillant.

Die grobe Story schwebt mir neben einigen anderen schon seit einiger Zeit im Kopf herum. Eigentlich schon seit ich OoTP gelesen habe. Ich hab auch schon ein paar Mal angefangen sie aufzuschreiben. Aber irgendwie scheint mir doch das nötige Talent dazu zu fehlen. Einige Stellen haben mir nie richtig gefallen, also hab ich meine Gedanken dann einige Zeit mal weggesperrt und sie schon fast wieder vergessen. Letzte Woche hab ich dann aber wieder einen Teil meiner Aufzeichnungen gefunden.

Ich hab einfach mal damit begonnen und bin auch eigentlich ganz zufrieden mit dem Anfang. Also habe ich beschlossen die FF einfach mal ins Netz zu stellen. Mal sehen, was ihr so davon haltet.

Da es meine erste ist, die ich veröffentliche, hoffe ich, dass ich alle nötigen Warnungen und was sonst notwendig ist in meinem nun wohl schon viiiiieeeeeeeeel zu langen 'Vorwort' untergebracht habe.

Also mein ewiges Gelaber am besten überlesen und die Story einfach genießen.

" --- " bedeutet übrigens wie üblich, dass jemand redet,

--- zeigen Gedanken!

Kritik aber auch Lob ist natürlich stets erwünscht (wozu gibt's denn schon das schöne Button in der linken unteren Ecke ;o) )

_Also viel Spaß dann beim Lesen!_

:o)

LG, euer Minchen!


	2. Prolog

**------------------------------  
****Prolog  
****------------------------------**

Schon seit nunmehr zwei Monaten gab es einem weiteren heimlichen Bewohner in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Keinem der Schüler fiel auf, dass seit einiger Zeit wieder ein großer schwarzer Hund auf den Ländereien herumstreunte. Der zottelige Vierbeiner schien auch stets darauf bedacht zu sein, niemandem über den Weg zu laufen.

Nicht einmal Mr. Filch, welcher als Hausmeister bis spät in die Nacht im Schloss herumschnüffelte, hatte das Tier bemerkt. Filch bereitete es großes Vergnügen, die von ihm verabscheuten Kinder bei den kleinsten Vergehen auffliegen zu lassen. Seine einzige Vertraute Mrs. Norris (eine ziemlich abgemagerte Katze mit gelben Lampenaugen) war ihm dabei stets eine große Hilfe. Die beiden schienen oft wie aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen um die kleinen bösen Quälgeister ihrer gerechten - wenn es nach Filch ginge jedoch viel zu harmlosen - Strafe zuzuführen.

Doch keiner der beiden, weder Katze noch Hausmeister, wurde auf den schwarzen Streuner aufmerksam, der ebenfalls Nacht für Nacht das Schloss durchstreifte als ob er etwas Bestimmtes suchen würde. Vor allem schien er dabei eine bestimmte Person nicht aus den Augen zu lassen...


	3. 1 GEDANKEN – Ein Todesser überlebt

-----------------------------------------------------------

**KAPITEL 1**

**_GEDANKEN – Ein Todesser überlebt_**

-----------------------------------------------------------

Es war wieder einmal Wochenende. Für Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Professor für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts, bedeutete dies endlich wieder zwei Tage Ruhe. Keine 'inkompetenten Bastarde' die er in die schwierige Kunst des Tränkebrauens einweisen musste. Diese Bälger würden sowieso nie auch nur im Geringsten die Schönheit eines leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen und Flüssigkeiten zu sehen lernen. Da machte er sich schon lange keine Illusionen mehr.

Heute hatte er seine kostbare Zeit für sich alleine, nur _so_ konnte er sich entspannen. Der Professor war keiner, der sich gerne in der Öffentlichkeit oder in irgendwelchen Gesellschaften zeigte. Stattdessen wollte er sich endlich wieder einmal an seine Forschungen machen.

Severus hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht die Zeit in der Voldemort seine ganze Stärke noch nicht wieder erlangt hatte zu nutzen. In dieser Zeit wollte er Gegengifte hauptsächlich auch für weniger bekannte Todmacher entwickeln.

Gegen die 'Schleichende Leyloo' zum Beispiel war bis heute kein Kraut gewachsen. Die besten Tränkemeister des Ministeriums bissen sich daran die Zähne aus. Was bei diesen Fachidioten wohl auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Aber auch die ausländischen 'Meister' auf diesem Gebiet tappten ebenfalls noch im Dunklen. Und dieses Gift war zwar eines der Seltensten gleichzeitig aber auch Grausamsten, das in den letzten Jahrhunderten entwickelt wurde - wenn nicht sogar das Schlimmste. Folglich war es natürlich eines der Tränke, die der Dunkle Lord für seine größten und verhasstesten Feinde aufbewahrte. Wer mit dieser Flüssigkeit in Kontakt kam, hatte den quälernsten Todeskampf vor sich, den je ein Mensch gefochten hatte. Wobei man wohl froh sein konnte, wenn der Tod einen je von diesen Qualen befreite und man nicht Jahre lang bei vollem Bewusstsein erbärmlich vor sich hin vegetierte. Und da es nicht viele Zauberer oder Hexen gab, die Voldemort fürchtete, gab es wohl einen Mann, dem er ganz sicher die Ehre zu Teil werden ließe, diesen Trank zu verabreichen - Albus Dumbledore.

Ach Albus... Der Meister der Zaubertränke atmete einmal tief durch.

Für ihn gab es nichts in seinem verkorksten Leben, für das es sich zu leben lohnte. Jedenfalls _WAR_ er einmal dieser Meinung gewesen.

Seine Kindheit war ein einziger Albtraum. Er dachte nicht gerne darüber nach. Was sein Erzeuger ihm alles angetan hatte, was er seiner Seele angetan hatte, als Severus sich noch nicht dagegen wehren konnte. Mit der Schule hoffte er, würde sich alles ändern, da er wenigstens diese Zeit nicht mit dem verhassten Sadisten verbringen musste, der sich sein 'Vater' nannte.

Dem war aber leider nicht so...Er dachte, dass er in Hogwarts endlich _die_ Freunde finden würde, die er nie hatte. Aber er war nie ein Mensch, der gerne auf andere zuging oder sich ihnen anvertraute. Dafür hatte seine Familie schon gesorgt. Doch diese Erlebnisse seiner Kindheit hatte der heutige Potionmaster und Spion für Dumbledore stets versucht in den hintersten Winkel seines Geistes zu verbannen, wo sie teilweise auch seit Jahrzehnten unangerührt blieben.

So wurde er auch in seiner neuen Schule schnell zum Außenseiter. Dass er wegen seiner Erziehung mehr dunkle Flüche kannte als mansche aus der siebten Klasse, half ihm nicht gerade. Auch sein düsteres Aussehen trug dazu bei, dass sich viele lieber von ihm fernhielten. Mansche fühlten sich einfach schon durch seine pure Anwesenheit provoziert. Wie zum Beispiel diese Rumtreiber aus seinem Jahrgang. So entdeckte er schnell das Prinzip 'Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung' für sich. Er legte sich stets mit jedem an, um ja niemanden an sich heran zu lassen.

Die Rumtreiber waren immer schon ein Rotes Tuch für ihn - und umgekehrt. Sie führten ihm ständig vor Augen, was er immer wollte, aber nie haben würde. Dieser James Potter hatte eine Familie, die ihn liebte und ihn in allem zu unterstützen schien und war zudem noch ein Ass in Quidditch. Mit Remus Lupin hatte es sogar ein _Werwolf_ geschafft, ein erträgliches Leben zu führen und gemocht zu werden. Die Rumtreiber - bis auf diese Ratte Pettigrew vielleicht - waren im größten Teil der Schule beliebt, sahen recht gut aus und wurden von vielen bewundert. Und das ganze scheint diesen arroganten Idioten ziemlich zu Kopf gestiegen zu sein, dachte Severus mit einem tödlichen Blick in den Augen. Haben immer alles bekommen was sie wollten ohne sich groß anstrengen zu müssen, diese hirnlosen Gryffindors!

Am meisten hasste er jedoch Sirius Black, ebenfalls ein Teil dieser Bande, der ihn einmal mit einem 'Streich' fast umgebracht hatte. Dieser Hass hatte sich in den letzten Jahren, seit Black aus Askaban geflohen war bis ins unermessliche gesteigert. Wie gerne hätte Snape ihn damals den Dementoren ausgeliefert. Er musste Dumbledore jedoch versprechen, dass er in Zukunft die Finger von ihm lassen würde. Und natürlich hatte er Albus Zähne knirschend zugestimmt. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sich Black und Snape begegneten, war der Hass beinahe greifbar. Die Explosionsgefahr schien dann derart hoch, dass sie niemandem verborgen bleiben konnte. Aber Albus Dumbledore hatte beide dazu verpflichtet, sich wenigstens solange zu beherrschen, bis Voldemort endlich gestürzt war. Ihre gegenseitigen Mordgedanken wurden auf später verschoben. Sie mussten in dieser Sache zusammen arbeiten, Seite an Seite kämpfen, um ihre Mission nicht zu gefährden.

Aber in ihrer Schulzeit gab es so mansche legendären Gefechte zwischen dem geächteten Sonderling aus Slytherin und dem allseits beliebten Gryffindor. Sie konnten nie auch nur das geringste Verständnis für einander aufbringen, obwohl sie sich im Grunde recht ähnlich - vielleicht aber auch einfach _zu ähnlich_ - waren.

Beide hatten eine ähnlich gefühlskalte Familie. Doch in der Schule entwickelten sie sich in total gegensätzliche Richtungen. Der eine fand endlich Freunde, die ihn bestätigten und so konnte er sich wenigstens teilweise von seiner düsteren Vergangenheit befreien. Der andere zog sich mehr und mehr in sich zurück, errichtete eine dicke Mauer um sich, die jeden von ihm fernhielt. Vor allem sollte niemand auch nur eine Schwäche bei ihm erkennen können, keine Gefühle. Diese würden ihn verletzlich machen. Doch seine zerbrechliche Seele konnte schon lange keine weiteren Narben mehr verkraften. So versteckte er sich hinter einer kalten gefühlslosen Maske. Der eine sah in dem anderen was er hätte werden können, hätte er seine Freunde nicht und der andere sah was er nicht geschafft hatte.

In den letzten Schuljahren trieb sich Severus mehr und mehr mit Leuten wie Lucius Malfoy herum. Diese schienen ihn zu akzeptieren - wohl eher, da sie ihn mit seinen Fähigkeiten lieber nicht als Feind haben wollten. Eben jener Malfoy brachte ihn auch dazu sich Voldemort anzuschließen und so seinen unbändigen Durst nach Wissen und Bestätigung ein wenig zu stillen. Endlich gab es Menschen, die Respekt vor ihm hatten. Da er einer der intelligentesten und besten Zauberer der Todesser und wohl der einzige mit einem solchen Geschick in der Kunst des Tränkebrauens war, wurde er schnell im engeren Kreise Lord Voldemorts aufgenommen. Er wurde zum Giftmischer Nummer eins der Dunklen Seite.

Doch nach und nach merkte er, was es _wirklich_ bedeutete ein Todesser zu sein. Es bedeutete kein unerschöpfliches Wissen über die Dunklen Künste oder Respekt, sondern Morden, Quälen und auch selbst erniedrigt und gebrochen zu werden, wie es auch schon seit seiner frühsten Kindheit war. Und die Todesser wurden immer brutaler.

Er fragte sich als Junge oft, was es überhaupt für einen Sinn hatte auf dieser Welt zu sein. Letztendlich wollte er sich nur vor seinem Vater keine Blöße geben und sich einfach von der nächsten Brücke stürzen. Er hatte es bei Merlin oft versucht. Selbst dazu hatte ihm der Mut gefehlt. 'Du warst sowieso nie zu etwas nütze!' Sein Vater hatte es wohl immer schon gewusst. Sich so aus dem Leben zu stehlen und ihm so zu zeigen, dass er nie alleine damit fertig geworden ist. Sein Vater hätte wieder einmal Recht behalten. Aber er hasste seinen Vater. Diese Genugtuung hätte er ihm nicht gegeben.

Doch als dieser endlich das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte...Er konnte das alles nicht mehr ertragen. Wollte nicht mehr...Sein Leben HATTE einfach keinen Sinn. Er hatte so viele unschuldige Menschen auf dem Gewissen, Kinder. Und nach dem er vom Dunklen Lord wieder einmal fast zu Tode gefoltert und gedemütigt wurde, beschloss er, wenigstens einmal in seinem Leben etwas Richtig zu machen.

Der Todesser apparierte am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes und schleppte sich mit letzter Kraft zum Schloss von Hogwarts. Dort brach er erst einmal zusammen. Er hatte viel Blut verloren. Voldemorts Gefolge war auch mit ihresgleichen nicht sonderlich zimperlich, wenn ein Auftrag fehlgeschlagen war. Hunderte hässlicher Narben zierten bereits seinen Körper. Doch jetzt würde er dem Ganzen ein Ende setzen - seinem Leben voller Brutalität, Verrat, Einsamkeit und Enttäuschung. Severus kam langsam wieder zu sich. Vorher musste er noch etwas erledigen.

Da bereits Ferien sein mussten, war in Hogwarts an diesem Abend sicher keiner mehr unterwegs. Die wenigen Lehrer, die in der Schule blieben, schliefen sicher schon oder waren zumindest in ihren eigenen Räumen.

-----

Severus hatte jedoch nicht an den Direktor seiner alten Schule gedacht, der stets genau zu wissen schien, was unter seinem Dach vor sich ging.

Albus Dumbledore brütete mal wider bis tief in die Nacht über seinen Plänen der Dunklen Seite das Handwerk zu legen, damit endlich wieder Frieden und Ruhe in ihrer Welt herrschen würde. Aber er braucht frische Luft um seine Gedanken wider etwas freier zu machen. Er streckte sich gähnend, stand vom Schreibtich auf und wollte gerade das Fenster öffnen, als er eine schwarze Gestalt erblickte, die sich schwankend und humpelnd vom verbotenen Wald in Richtung Schloss bewegte. Als der Schulleiter jedoch einmal kurz blinzelte, war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. "Zeit ins Bett zu gehen, Albus!" sagte er sich leise und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, dachte wegen seiner Müdigkeit aber auch nicht weiter darüber nach.

-----

Snape wusste, dass er - selbst wenn einer der Lehrer um diese Zeit noch nicht schlafen sollte - vor dem Schlossportal von keinem Fenster aus beobachtet werden konnte. So beschloss er noch einige Minuten auszuruhen, bevor er sich in die Kerker begeben würde.

Er betrachtete seinen geschundenen Körper. Sofort kamen wieder Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit, seine Schulzeit, die Zeit danach und auch an die endlose Schuld, die er auf sich geladen hatte. Er schüttelte sich kurz um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben, die er sein ganzes Leben erfolglos zu verdrängen versuchte. Da es nicht funktionierte beschloss er seinen Plan endlich zu ende zu bringen und sich von der Welt und die Welt von ihm zu erlösen.

Er zog sich mühsam an der Tür auf die Beine und betrat das Schloss, schlich an der Wand entlang hinunter in die Kerker, wo sein altes Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke lag. Dort würde er alles finden, was er brauchte...

Endlich angekommen öffnete er mit einem schwerfälligen Schwingen seines Zauberstabes die Tür und stolperte hinein. Schnell blickte er sich um. Am Rande des Zimmers lag ein Stapel mit altem Pergament. Eine Feder war auch da. Aber er konnte beim besten Willen keine Tinte finden. Das Zimmer war fas leer. Es sah aus, als ob hier schon lange keiner mehr unterrichtet hätte. Erst jetzt vielen ihm die dicken Staubschwaden und die vielen Spinnenweben auf. Keine Spur von irgendwelchen Zaubertränken. Doch wie sollte er sich ein tödliches Gift brauen, wenn nicht einmal mehr die einfachsten Zutaten geschweige denn ein Kessel da waren. Doch bei seinem körperlichen Zustand war das wohl sowieso überflüssig.

Plötzlich wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und seine Knie gaben nach. Er landete in einem Holzregal, das krachend zu Boden knallte, als er sich daran festhalten wollte. Als sein Blick langsam wieder klar wurde sah oder besser hörte er gerade noch Peeves, der mit ohrenbetäubendem Heulen durch den Raum und dann durch den Flur davon sauste (und natürlich mit lautem Knallen und Getöse alle Rüstungen vom unteren bis zum obersten Stock zu Boden warf). Schnell besann Severus sich wieder, er musste schließlich noch das erledigen, wofür er gekommen war. So wie er sich fühlte, brauchte er kein Gift mehr konnte es auch ohne Gift nicht mehr lange dauern bis endlich von seinem Leiden befreit wurde. Doch er durfte nicht sterben, bevor er nicht noch etwas für Dumbledore aufgeschrieben hatte. Der wüsste dann sicher was zu tun wäre. Nein, er durfte nicht schon wieder versagen.

Severus Snape listete alle Namen der Opfer und alle Orte der nächsten Überfälle der Todesser auf, die er wusste. Damit könnte der Weise Magier vielen Menschen das Leben retten. Doch Severus viel es immer schwerer seine Augen offen zu halten und seine Hand mit der Feder über das Pergament zu bewegen. Er kämpfte mit all seiner letzten Kraft dagegen an bis er endgültig das Bewusstsein verlor und eine beruhigende Schwärze ihn empfing.

-----

Der Schulleiter hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit doch wieder seinen Plänen gewidmet, als er plötzlich lautes Poltern, Krachen und irres Gelächter hörte. "Der gute alte Peeves!" sprach er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zu sich selbst. Merlin sei Dank, sind so gut wie alle Lehrer nach Hause gefahren. Weiter lächelnd machte er sich auf um zu sehen, was der hauseigenen Poltergeist nun schon wieder angestellt hatte.

Dumbledore ging aus seinem Büro, die Wendeltreppe hinunter und an dem Wasserspeier vorbei, der ungewünschten Besuch von seinen Privaträumen fern hielt. Als er schließlich in der großen mit Fackeln beleuchteten Eingangshalle zum Stehen kam, weiteten sich seine Augen und sein Lächeln gefror. Sofort viel ihm wieder diese seltsame Gestalt ein. Es war also doch keine Einbildung. Von dem riesigen Schlossportal aus zog sich eine Blutspur bis zu den Gängen, die hinunter in die Kerker führten. Sofort machte sich Albus auf den Weg. Keine Zeit verlieren. Es durfte noch nicht zu spät sein. Das würde er sich nie verzeihen. Hier brauchte jemand seine Hilfe. Warum hatte er vorhin nicht nachgesehen. Er folgte dem blutigen Wegweiser so schnell er nur konnte. Als er am Gang für die alten Räume für Zaubertränke ankam, sah er schon von weitem die offene Tür. "Lass es bitte nicht schon zu spät sein!" flüsterte Dumbledore und trat in das Zimmer. Sein Herz versagte für einen kurzen Moment seinen Dienst. In dem ganze Staub lag ein 'Todesser'. Er war deutlich an seinem Umhang mit der großen Kapuze zu erkennen. Albus sah auf seinen Arm auf dem eindeutig das Dunkle Mal brangte. Was machte nur ein einzelner Anhänger Voldemorts hier. Was hatte er hier zu suchen. Welchen perfieden Plan heckte der Dunkle Zauberer nun schon wieder aus. War es eine Falle?

Langsam bewegte sich Dumbledore auf den Mann zu. Sein Blick viel auf das Stück Pergament neben seiner Hand. Stirnrunzelnd nahm der Ältere es auf. Mit roter Tinte war etwas darauf geschrieben was zum Ende hin immer undeutlicher wurde. Jede Menge Namen und Orte. Blut. In dem alten Zimmer war sicherlich keine Tinte mehr. Die Buchstaben waren aus Blut. Doch bevor er sich wirklich Gedanken um den Inhalt des Dokumentes machen konnte, begann der Mann zu seinen Füßen unkontrolliert zu zucken. Er lebte! Wie lange liegt der jetzt schon hier auf dem Boden?...Wenn er nicht verblutet, dann wird er mit Sicherheit auf dem kalten Stein halb erfroren sein...Er scheint Nachwirkungen des Cruciatusfluches zu haben. Als Albus darüber nachdachte sah er erst die ganzen Verletzungen des jungen Todessers. Er beugte sich hinunter, um ihn festzuhalten, damit er sich nicht sämtliche Knochen brach. Der wird sowieso nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Es kostete den alten Mann einige Kraft den Zauberer ruhig zu halten. Doch endlich viel sein Blick auf das leichenblasse Gesicht des Mannes, der sich langsam etwas beruhigte.

"Bei Merlin!" stockte Albus und wisch etwas zurück, als er erkannte, wen er da vor sich hatte. Mein Gott Severus, das ist also aus dir geworden! Ohne noch weiter darüber nachzudenken, hievte er seinen ehemaligen Schüler auf seine Arme und brachte ihn in Richtung Krankenflügel. Er wunderte sich, dass er Severus so einfach ohne Probleme tragen konnte obwohl er nicht kleiner als er selbst und Albus auch nicht mehr der Jüngste war. Der Mensch in seinen Armen konnte nur noch aus Haut und Knochen bestehen. Wie konnte das nur geschehen?

-----

Mme Pomfrey sah zwar recht verschlafen aus, kümmerte sich jedoch wie so oft ohne große Fragen um ihren neuen Patienten. Auch das Zeichen des Dunklen Lords blieb ihr nicht verborgen, wurde von ihr jedoch nicht weiter beachtet. Der Direktor würde schon seine Gründe haben einem Todesser zu helfen. "So etwas habe ich ja noch nie gesehen, Albus!" sagte die Krankenschwester nach einer Weile betrübt. "Ich hoffe, dass wir rechtzeitig waren. Mit diesen Verletzungen dürfte er schon längst nicht mehr am Leben sein!" Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch. Als sie jedoch den traurigen Blick des Direktors sah, kam wieder ihr übliches hoffnungsvolles Lächeln zum Vorschein. "Er hat es bis hier her geschafft, Albus. Er muss einen außergewöhnlich starken Willen haben. Ich kriege ihn schon wieder hin." Sie fuhr unbeirrt mit ihren Untersuchungen fort und ließ sich nun nicht mehr ablenken oder aus der Ruhe bringen. Du hast ein schweres Stück Arbeit vor dir, Poppy!

Albus Dumbledore zog sich auf einen Stuhl am anderen Ende des Krankensaales zurück und beobachtete, wie sich Mme Pomfrey mit ihren Tränken, Zauberstab und Heilsprüchen daran machte zu retten, was nicht mehr zu retten schien.

Es ist alles meine Schuld! Ich hätte mich schon damals mehr um ihn kümmern müssen. Er war immer schon ein Einzelkämpfer der sich hinter einer starren Maske versteckte, sich von allen abzuschirmen versuchte. Nach außen hin gab er sich stolz und stark. Tief im Inneren war er jedoch einer der zerbrechlichsten Schüler die jemals in Hogwarts waren. Was hatte der Junge damals schon alles ertragen müssen, dass er niemals jemandem die Chance gab an ihn heranzukommen? In diesem Augenblick schwor sich Dumbledore, sich diesem Jungen anzunehmen, der sich nicht besonders um sein Leben zu reißen schien. Er konnte ihn wohl verstehen. Es würde schwer sein, an ihn ran zu kommen, ihm ein Ziel zu geben. Wenn er es denn überleben sollte... Warum sollte er gerade mir vertauen? Ich habe mich doch früher auch nicht um ihn bemüht! Und wer weiß wie oft sein Vertrauen schon enttäuscht wurde...?


	4. 2 ENDLICH WOCHENENDE – Stürmische Begeg

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KAPITEL 2**

**_ENDLICH WOCHENENDE - Stürmische Begegnungen_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
-  
-

Doch er hatte es wohl geschafft.

Severus Snape saß Jahre später als Professor für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts und versuchte sich auf seine Forschungen zu konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken schweiften jedoch immer wieder zu dem gütigen alten Zauberer. Und so dachte er abermals über den Sinn seines trostlosen Daseins nach.

Der Direktor war der einzige Mensch in seinem Leben, dem er wenigstens ansatzweise Vertrauen entgegenbrachte. Dumbledore hatte sich damals lange um ihn gekümmert und ihn wieder gesund gepflegt. Hatte ihm zugehört und stundenlang auf ihn eingeredet. Es schien wirklich, dass er sich um ihn sorgte. Das war eine vollkommen neue Erfahrung für Severus. Jemand machte sich Gedanken um IHN. Jetzt konnte er sein Leben nicht mehr so einfach beenden wie er es damals geplant hatte. Das wäre seinem Retter gegenüber nicht fair. Dumbledore fühlte sich für ihn verantwortlich und Snape wollte dem alten Mann keinen Kummer bereiten. Das hatte er nicht verdient. Jemand wollte, dass er da war, wollte, dass er lebte. Und somit hatte Severus das erste Mal einen wirklichen Grund zu leben. Albus zeigte ihm, dass er gebraucht wurde – und er bekam eine Chance seine immense Schuld, die er sich aufgeladen hatte, ansatzweise wieder gut zu machen.

Die beiden beschlossen, dass Severus als Spion in die Reihen der Todesser zurückkehren würde, damit sie Voldemorts Handeln voraussehen konnten und so viele Menschen wie möglich retten konnten. Und Snape würde alles in seiner Macht stehende dafür tun, dass man Dumbledore, seinem einzigen Vertrauten niemals auch nur ein Haar krümmen würde. Denn er mochte Albus, wenn er ihm dies auch nie wirklich gezeigt hatte. Doch der alte Zauberer verstand seinen Schützling mit der Zeit auch ohne irgendwelche emotionalen Gesten der Zuneigung. Dumbledore akzeptierte ihn so wie er nun mal war und begnügte sich mit kleinen Gesten, die ein Außenstehender wohl nie bemerken würde. Und er fand sich auch mit dem launischen, distanzierten und meist groben Verhalten seines ehemaligen Schülers anderen gegenüber ab. Er verstand, dass diese Mauer, die Severus um sich errichtet hatte einfach lebensnotwendig für ihn war. Ein Schutzmechanismus, den er als Spion weiter perfektionierte, so dass niemand mehr in seinen Augen oder seinen Gesten lesen konnte, was in ihm vorging.

Aber Albus Dumbledore wäre nicht Albus, wenn er Severus nicht ab und zu versuchen würde zu seinem Glück zu zwingen und dafür sorgte, dass er sich nicht vollkommen in seinen Kerkern verschanzte. Bei diesem Gedanken huschte doch tatsächlich ein kleines jedoch eher gequältes Lächeln über das Gesicht des Potionmasters. Aber hier in seinen Räumen würde es ja keiner sehen. Wieder einmal waren seine Gedanken weit von seinen Forschungen entfernt. Gefühle und Emotionen durfte er sich einfach nicht leisten. Es würde ihn angreifbar machen und ihre ganzen Pläne gegen die Dunkle Seite wären extrem gefährdet.

Das Dunkle Mal wurde in den letzten Monaten immer sichtbarer. Also würde Voldemort sein vorläufiges Ziel bald erreicht haben und wieder vollkommen rehabilitiert sein, um den Menschen das Leben wieder zur Hölle zu machen. Langsam mussten sie einen Plan ausarbeiten, wie er wieder zu den Todessern zurückkehren konnte ohne Verdacht zu wecken. Immerhin hatte er in den vergangenen Jahren nie versucht Kontakt mit seinem 'Meister' aufzunehmen und ihm bei seiner Rückkehr zu helfen.

Ein leichter Schauer überkam den Tränkemeister. Was würden sie dieses mal wieder anstellen, wenn er zurückkam, um seinen Willen zu brechen? Beim letzten Mal hatten sie wenigstens DAS nicht geschafft. Bei seiner letzten Rückkehr waren sie aber auch noch recht 'human' mit ihm umgegangen, hatten ihm lediglich einige Folterflüche auf den Hals gehetzt, keiner hatte sich die Finger an ihm schmutzig gemacht. Was müsste er nun wieder alles über sich ergehen lassen? Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen! schalt er sich und versuchte sich selbst Mut zu machen. Du hast schon so vieles ertragen. Wie schlimm kann es schon werden? Mit ihren lächerlichen Flüchen hatten sie mir noch nie wirklich was anhaben können! Doch er wusste, dass es dieses Mal schlimmer werden würde. Der Dunkle Lord hatte immerhin gute 13 Jahre Zeit genügend Wut und Hass anzusammeln...

Ein leichtes Zittern überkam ihn...

Einfach nicht weiter darüber nachdenken...Es ist schließlich dein freies Wochenende...Entspann dich!...Keine nervigen unwissenden Trottel...keine explodierenden Kessel...keine impertinenten Besserwisser...und vor allem k-

PLATSCH´

"Aua, verdammt!"

Eine Eule war mit voller Wucht gegen seinen Hinterkopf geknallt und lag nun leblos auf dem Boden. "Hat man denn hier niemals seine Ruhe?" knurrte Severus und nahm dem k.o. gegangenen Postboten den Brief ab. Den Vogel beachtete er nicht weiter - sollte er doch gefälligst aufpassen, wo er hinflog!

Genervt riss er das Couvert auf und erkannte die verspielte Schrift des Direktors. Mit einer unangenehmen Vorahnung und einem dazu passenden mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck begann er zu lesen...

> > _-----------------------------------------------_
>> 
>> _Lieber Severus, _
>> 
>> _da wir heute endlich einmal wieder etwas Luft haben - mit der nächsten Aufgabe des Turniers ist es ja noch etwas hin - habe ich für heute kurzfristig ein Treffen des Ordens anberaumt.  
__Ich hoffe, dass du noch nichts anderes vor hast?  
__Wir treffen uns heute nach dem Essen in meinem Büro.  
__Die anderen würden sich sicher freuen, wenn du wenigstens kurz auftauchen würdest.  
__Und Junge, ich soll dir auch einen schönen Gruß von Remus ausrichten. Er ist gerade angekommen.  
__Also schau doch wenigstens für einen Augenblick vorbei!_
>> 
>> _ Herzlichst, Albus!_
>> 
>> _-----------------------------------------------_

"Das ist ja wieder mal typisch", fauchte Snape. "Und dieses Monster von einem Werwolf macht sich auch noch lustig über mich...Liebe Grüße...Pah!...Was bildet der sich bloß ein!...Nicht zu fassen!...Und seinen flohverseuchter Köter hat er sicher auch dabei...Was hab ich bloß jetzt schon wieder getan, dass ich meine knapp bemessene Freizeit auch noch mit diesen missratenen Kreaturen verbringen muss?" schnaubte er verächtlich und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Er brauchte jetzt unbedingt eine eiskalte Dusche oder er würde gleich explodieren.

Eigentlich musste er sich eingestehen, dass er mit Lupin mittlerweile recht gut auskam - wahrscheinlich sogar besser, als mit den meisten seiner Mitmenschen. Aber wenn es um den Orden ging, war überall wo Lupin war eben auch Black. Und der trieb ihn einfach immer schon zur Weißglut.

-----

Am Abend saß der Meister der Zaubertränke bei übelster Laune in seinen Räumen und brachte fast keinen Bissen des spartanischen Essens hinunter. In der großen Halle bekam ihn keiner zu Gesicht. Er würde die anderen noch früh genug treffen. -Sollte er überhaupt hin gehen?- Wenn nicht bekam er sicherlich wieder eine nervige Gardinenpredigt von Albus.

Nach stundenlangem hin und her ließ er schließlich sein Essen wieder verschwinden. Er hatte in letzter Zeit sowieso keinen Appetit. Widerwillig machte er sich auf zu Büro seines Chefs.

Dem Wasserspeier raunte er nur schnell Dumbledores neuste Kreation zu (Marzipanschweinchen), der ihm dann auch gleich den Weg zu den Räumen des Direktors frei machte. Er war schon recht spät dran, als sich die Tür öffnete und keine geringeren als Remus Lupin und Sirius Black darin erschienen. Snapes Blick verfinsterte sich noch mehr. Und Black ging es nicht anders.

"Oh! Hallo, Severus!" meinte Lupin freundlich und streckte seinem alten Mitschüler die Hand entgegen. Der jedoch fixierte weiter Black.  
"Unser wandelnder Flohzirkus ist auch mal wieder unterwegs!" schnarrte Snape jetzt mit einem höhnischen Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
"Andere weitaus schleimigere Biester sollten wohl besser in ihre Löcher zurückkriechen wo sie hergekomm-" setze Black an. Doch weiter kam er nicht.

"Kinder, Kinder...Manche Dinge ändern sich wohl nie. Aber wie war das noch mal mit dem Waffenstillstand?" mischte sich Dumbledore mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein.

"Schön, dass du doch noch aufgetaucht bist, Severus. Bis auf die zwei hier sind schon alle mit ihren neuen Aufträgen unterwegs. Wir beide müssen nur noch klären, wie du dich gegebenen Falls möglichst ohne zu großes Risiko wieder unter Voldemorts Gefolge mischen kannst."  
  
"Sie vertrauen diesem Kerl also wirklich blind! Das ist nicht ihr Ernst, oder?" platzte es aus Sirius heraus, der vor lauter unterdrückter Wut leicht zitterte.  
"Nach allem was der sich schon geleistet hat!" Er starrte Dumbledore mit empörtem Blick entgegen. "Das ist-"

Lupin packte seinen Freund plötzlich am Arm und zerrte ihn nach draußen.  
"Komm, Sirius, lass und gehen. Die beiden haben sicher noch einiges zu klären...Einen schönen Abend noch!"

-----

"Was sollte das eben?"  
"Was?"  
"Könnt ihr beide eure Streitereien nicht endlich mal abhaken?" sagte Lupin schon fast flehend. "Das glaub' ich jetzt einfach nicht! Wie könnt ihr diesem schleimigen Scheusal nur so vertrauen? Der Typ ist doch einfach eiskalt, unberechenbar!"  
"Jetzt mach aber mal halblang! Severus ist kein Eisklotz, wie er versucht vorzugeben. Das weißt du ganz genau. Er braucht diese Maske, damit er bei den Todessern überleben kann! Und wenn Dumbledore sagt, er vertraut ihm, dann-"  
"Hat der dich jetzt etwa auch schon um den Finger gewickelt, der fettige Bastard?"  
Traurig sah Remus Sirius noch einen Moment an und ging dann kopfschüttelnd in seine Räume.  
"Nacht, Sirius!"  
"Nacht!" bellte Sirius leise zurück. Euch werd ich noch beweisen, wie man sich auf diesen Mistkerl verlassen kann! Lächerlich!

Sirius verwandelte sich wieder in den schwarzen, zotteligen Hund, lief auf leisen Pfoten zurück zum Büro des Direktors, das immer noch offen stand, und versteckte sich im Schatten einer Säule.

"...und so kann es nicht mehr all zu lange dauern bis Voldemort wieder zu seiner alten Stärke zurückfindet. Du weißt, um was ich dich dann bitten muss, Severus?" Dumbledores Stimme klang leicht bedrückt. Der alte Narr! dachte Sirius empört. So erklärte der Schulleiter genau, was er für die Wiederkehr des Dunklen Lords für den Tränkemeister geplant hatte. Seltsamerweise sagte Snape kein einziges Wort und saß noch steifer da als sonst. Warum kann ich jetzt bloß dein mieses Gesicht nicht sehen! Sirius beschloss Snape auch weiterhin im Auge zu behalten und machte sich jetzt auch auf den Weg ins Bett.

-----

Die Zeit kroch vor sich hin. Remus war bereits abgereist. Doch Sirius trieb sich heimlich weiter in den Gemäuern seiner alten Schule herum um Severus Snape niemals unbeobachtet zu lassen. Irgendwann musst selbst du einen Fehler machen, du schleimiger Bastard! Und ich werde da sein!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

> **_FORTSETZUNG FOLGT..._**
> 
> Ich weiß, die FF fängt war etwas lahm an, aber bald gehts richtig los, da ich jetzt endlich Semesterferien und damit auch etwas mehr Zeit zum schreiben habe.
> 
> Hoffe ihr bleibt mir trotzdem treu!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Und noch danke für die lieben Reveiws** _HändeSchüttlSchüttl_

_Mafia  
_Danke für den Tip! Da hast du absolut recht. Ich werd versuchen in den nächsten Chappies daran zu denken!

_Arifilia_  
Freut mich, dass du mal reingeschnuppert hast und hoffe, dass sie dir weitehin gefällt!


	5. 3 INSOMNIA Tagträumer und verlorengegla...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**KAPITEL 3**

**_INSOMNIA - Tagträumer und verloren geglaubte Miesepeter_**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

.:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:.  
.:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:.  
.:-:. .:-:. .:-:.  
.:-:. .:-:.  
.:.

Am letzten Tag des Trimagischen Turniers trat dann _das_ ein, was sie befürchtet hatten. Der Dunkle Lord kam zurück und wollte die Welt wieder das Fürchten lehren. Und das schlimmste daran war, dass sie in dem falschen Moody ein ganzes Schuljahr einen aktiven Todesser direkt vor ihren Nasen hatten und _keiner_ - noch nicht einmal Dumbledore - dies bemerkt hatte. Crouch jr. konnte ein Jahr lang schalten und walten wie er wollte und sie tanzten unbewusst alle nach seiner Pfeife und alles kam genau so, wie er es geplant hatte - bis auf einen kleinen Aspekt, den er ganz sicher anders gewollt hatte. Der Junge-der-lebt tat das unglaubliche und überlebte abermals. Harry Potter gewann mit Crouchs versteckten Hinweisen das Turnier, nur damit er mit eigenen Augen sehen konnte, wie Voldemort wieder zu vollkommener und mit Harrys Blut zu noch größerer Stärke als jemals zuvor kam. Zudem musste er hilflos mitansehen, wie einer seiner Mitschüler mit dem Todesfluch belegt wurde.

.:-:. .:-:.  
.:-:. .:-:. .:-:.  
.:-:. .:-:.

Sirius saß wieder einmal allein in einem Zimmer und grübelte vor sich hin.

In den Sommerferien wollte er eigentlich bei seinem Patensohn sein und dafür sorgen, dass er die schrecklichen Ereignisse besser verkraften könnte, wollte endlich einmal für den Jungen da sein, wenn er seine Hilfe braucht. Schließlich war er in den 12 Jahren in Askaban kein sonderlich guter Pate für Harry gewesen. Er musste und _wollte_ also einiges nachholen. Doch Dumbledore machte ihm in einer langen Diskussion klar, dass keinem geholfen wäre, wenn er vom Zaubereiministerium entdeckt würde, denn die Dursleys würden ihn _sicher nicht_ bei ihnen aufnehmen. Immerhin war er auch bei ihnen ein gesuchter Verbrecher. Er sollte besser im Schloss bleiben, Lupin würde auch bald kommen. Und da er immer noch auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium war, konnte er auch für den Phönixorden nichts Sinnvolles tun, also würde er weiterhin hinter seinem Erzfeind her schnüffeln und begab sich auch sofort auf die Suche nach ihm.

In den Kerkern war nichts zu hören und auch nichts zu 'erschnüffeln'. Deshalb versuchte er es in der Großen Halle, was jedoch auch wenig Erfolg brachte. Kein Slytherin in Sicht. Blieben also nur noch die Bibliothek und...er konnte noch beim Schulleiter sein! Und ihn weiter um seine schleimigen Finger wickeln! Sirius' Mine verfinsterte sich noch im einige Grade. Doch schon hörte er diese vertraute Stimme...

Snape kam gerade aus Dumbledores Privaträumen. "Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Albus!" hörte Sirius ihn in seinem üblichen gelangweilten Ton sagen. Snape würde also zu Voldemort zurückkehren. _Mit_ dem Segen des Direktors. Ein leises Knurren entwischte dem Animagus bei diesen Gedanken. Der alte Zauberer konnte manchmal ganz schön naiv sein.

Doch irgendetwas war seltsam an Snape. Wie üblich stolzierte er durch die große Eingangshalle. Als er jedoch aus Dumbledores Blickfeld verschwunden war, sah er sich noch einmal um. Seltsam verwirrt. Hat der Giftmischer da etwa ängstlich aus der Wäsche geguckt?!? Sirius zog irritiert die Stirn in Falten und schüttelte sich leicht. Er musste sich getäuscht haben. Die Worte Angst und Snape passten lediglich zusammen in einen Satz, wenn es um ihn und seine Schüler ging.

Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, wollte Black dem Tränkemeister wieder hinterher schleichen. Doch der war nicht mehr zu sehen. Entweder ist der gar nicht in seine Höhle oder er hatte es auf einmal verdammt eilig!?...Da ist doch eindeutig was faul! Black entschied sich für die zweite Möglichkeit und rannte in die Kerker, wo er den Slytherin vermutete.

Als Sirius am Gang, der an Snapes Räumen vorbeiführte, ankam, stutzte er abermals. Die Tür stand sperrangelweit offen. Der Rumtreiber hatte so oft vergeblich versucht heimlich bei Snape einzusteigen um den anderen zu beweisen, dass man ihm nicht trauen kann. Leider war der schon immer ein echter Fanatiker, wenn es um die Schutzzauber seiner Kerker ging. _Niemals_ würde jemand dort reinkommen, wenn er es nicht wollte. Und _NIEMALS_ würde Snape seine Tür derart einladend offen stehen lassen.

Dann kam ihm ein ganz anderer Gedanke.

Snape hatte seine Schnüffelei sicher bemerkt und jetzt wollte er ihn in eine Falle locken und sich halb tot über ihn lachen, da er natürlich blindlings hineintappen musste. 'Typische gryffindorsche Neugier, zuerst mal nachschauen, dann denken!' hörte er den anderen schon höhnen.

Doch plötzlich wurde Sirius durch ein merkwürdiges Geräusch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Es hörte sich fast wie ein leises Wimmern an. Das sind Snapes Räume...das ist ja lächerlich...sollte wohl mal wieder beim Ohrenarzt vorbeischauen?...dieser gefühlskalte Eisklotz...ist heute der 1. April, oder was!? Mit diesem irrsinnigen Bild vor seinem inneren Auge musste es sich sehr beherrschen nicht laut loszuprusten und schlich langsam durch die Tür um Snape zu finden. Doch sein Grinsen erstarrte auf der Stelle bei dem, was er da zu Gesicht bekam...

Der Meister der Selbstkontrolle saß etwas zusammengesunken an einer Wand in der hintersten Ecke seines Zimmers. Und zitterte leicht. Snape _ZITTERT_!? Er stierte starr irgendetwas murmelnd vor sich hin. Sirius konnte nur einige Brocken verstehen. "...keine Sorgen, Albus...wenn der bloß wüsste...bin es ihm einfach schuldig... ...schaffst das schon, Severus...hast es immer geschafft..."

Leise schlich der schwarze Hund wieder in die Gänge, als wieder Sirius erschien. Atemlos lehnte er sich an die Wand. Die Beleidigungen und spitzen Bemerkungen, die er dem Tränkemeister gerade an den Kopf werfen wollte, waren wie weggewischt. Was war das jetzt schon wieder??...Ist der jetzt vollkommen durchgeknallt?...Was kann so schlimm daran sein wieder bei diesen Aasgeiern rumzuschnüffeln? Das hat er doch immer schon getan ... rumgeschnüffelt ... seine viel zu große Nase in Angelegenheiten gesteckt, die ihn nichts angehen... Langsam trottete der Animagus zurück zu seinem Zimmer. Vielleicht sollte ich doch mal wieder ein paar Nächte durchschlafen...Ich glaube langsam verliere ich den Verstand...bekomme schon Hallus. Denn Black war sich sicher, dass er das das eben nicht wirklich gesehen haben konnte. Askaban musste langsam seine ganze Wirkung zeigen. Als er dann im Bett lag, wollte er nicht so recht einschlafen. Er beschloss Snape weiter im Auge zu behalten.

.:-:. .:-:.  
.:-:. .:-:. .:-:.  
.:-:. .:-:.

Am nächsten Morgen stand gleich Lupin auf der Matte und die Sache mit Snape trat etwas in den Hintergrund. Er musste geträumt haben oder so was. Er würde sich vor Remus sicher nicht lächerlich machen und ihm davon zu erzählen. Eigentlich wollte Sirius dem verhassten Slytherin beim Frühstück etwas auf den Zahn fühlen. Doch dieser hatte es mal wieder vorgezogen sich nicht mit zwei _'Tieren'_ an einen Tisch zu setzen.

_Typisch!_ Vielleicht hatte ich gestern auch einfach 'nen Feuerwhisky zu viel.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Tatze?"

Irgend so etwas muss es wohl gewesen sein! Obwohl, in Ilusionszaubern war der Kerl schon immer einsame Spitze.

"Juuhuuuuuuhhhh!"

Allerdings würde er mir sicher keine SOLCHEN Bilder zeigen...

Sirius bemerkte erst, dass Remus die ganze Zeit auf ihn einredete, als dieser wie wild mit seinen Händen vor den Augen seines Gegenübers rumfuchtelte.

"Hm?...Wie?...ähhh...Was soll schon sein?"

"Wo bist _DU_ denn gerade gewesen? Muss auf jeden Fall ziemlich weit weg sein!" grinste Lupin ihn verschwörerisch an.

"...Hä?...öhh...hab die letzte Nacht einfach schlecht geschlafen, da muss ich wohl kurz mal weg gewesen sein, Moony!"

Remus betrachtete seinen Freund noch eine Weile aus dem Augenwinkel, ließ die Sache aber erst einmal auf sich beruhen und wandte sich wie Sirius wieder dem Essen zu.

.:-:. .:-:.  
.:-:. .:-:. .:-:.  
.:-:. .:-:.

Black gab auch weiterhin seinen Vorsatz nicht auf und achtete genau darauf, was Snape so den lieben langen Tag trieb. Da Ferien waren und dieser keinen Unterricht halten musste, verkroch er sich die meiste Zeit in seinen Kerkern und tat nichts Auffälliges.

Sirius war mittlerweile zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er sich am Abend zuvor wohl doch einen zuviel genehmigt hatte - Snape war einfach so ekelhaft, wie eh und je - und tat alles als einen seiner unzähligen verworrenen Träume ab. Wobei er sich mit einem Grinsen eingestehen musste, dass er mit Sicherheit noch nie von Severus Snape geträumt hatte. Und _WIE_ er ihn da gesehen hatte, konnte man den Traum wohl sicher nicht in die Sparte 'Albträume' stecken. Dafür war es ein viel zu schönes Bild! Ein diabolisches Lächeln umspielte mittlerweile Sirius Lippen.

In den folgenden Tagen bekam Black den 'Giftmischer' nur noch ein einziges Mal zu Gesicht. Nämlich als dieser mit seinem Schwarzen Umhang und seiner Todessermaske in der Hand in Richtung Verbotenem Wald verschwand. Black hatte alles von Hagrids Hütte mit großem Misstrauen beobachtet. Er würde sich den Slytherin morgen auf jeden Fall vorknöpfen und aus ihm rausquetschen, was er Voldemort alles über den Orden erzählt hatte.

.:-:. .:-:.  
.:-:. .:-:. .:-:.  
.:-:. .:-:.

Es vergingen eine Woche...zwei.   
Snape tauchte einfach nicht auf und Black wurde unbewusst etwas unruhig und tigerte nervös durch das Schloss. Als es nach drei Wochen immer noch kein Zeichen von Snapes Wiederkehr gab wurde Sirius nun doch recht mulmig und er dachte plötzlich wieder an seinen vermeintlichen 'Traum' zurück. Er hatte sich stets eingeredet, dass es Snape gefallen würde den Todesser zu spielen, er wahrscheinlich auch dazu gehörte, aber dass es ihm zumindest nichts ausmachte. Doch seit er Anfang des Jahres das erste mal geglaubt hatte Angst in dessen Augen gesehen zu haben, war er sich da gar nicht mehr so sicher. Und dann das vor ein paar Wochen in seinem _'Traum'_, als ob Snape kurz davor war komplett zusammen zu brechen. Sirius senkte langsam den Kopf. Nie hatte er sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, was der Tränkemeister hatte alles über sich ergehen lassen müssen...was ihm blühen würde, wenn er nach knapp 14jähriger Abwesenheit wieder in die Reihen der Todesser zurückkehren würde. Nicht, dass es ihn je sonderlich gekümmert hatte. Für Black hatte Snape immer dazugehört. Aber nach dessen seltsamem Verhalten _MUSSTE_ er sich einfach getäuscht haben.

Ich muss Dumbledore fragen, ob er schon was von ihm gehört hat! schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Sofort machte er sich auf den Weg zum Schulleiter und achtete aus lauter Eile nicht darauf, dass jemand aus einem der Seitengänge trat. Donnernd krachten die beiden Gestalten ineinander und landeten auf dem Boden.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_FORTSETZUNG FOLGT..._**

**Gegen Kommis bin ich auch weiterhin nicht abgeneigt!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mein Dank geht dieses mal an**

_AREW-Fan__  
_Freut mich! Hoffe, dass es dabei bleibt. Werde mir mühe geben!


	6. 4 RÜCKKEHR Unkraut vergeht nicht ? ? !

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**KAPITEL 4**

**_RÜCKKEHR - Unkraut vergeht nicht(?)!_**

**-----------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------  
-----------  
---------  
---------  
---------  
-----------------  
-----------------  
-----------------**

"_Verdammt!..._Mensch Sirius...Was ist nur in letzter Zeit mit dir los? Wo bist du denn nur immer mit deinen Gedanken? ... _Jetzt komm schon_! _RAUS MIT DER SPRACHE_! Du weißt doch, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst!" Lupin stand etwas wacklig auf und half seinem immer noch halb abwesenden Freund auf die Beine. Doch als Sirius nicht auf seine Fragen reagierte, sondern irgendwie unschlüssig an ihm vorbei und wieder auf ihn zurück schaute und er noch etwas nachhaken wollte, sprudelte es plötzlich aus Black heraus.

"Hast du schon was von Snape gehört? Der ist schon bestimmt seit drei vier Wochen nicht mehr aufgetaucht! Oder hast du ihn in den letzt'n Tagen mal gesehen? Der müsste doch-"  
"Wie bitte? Sofort schoss eine Augenbraue des Graugesträhnten in bester Snape-Manier in die Höhe. „Ich glaub ich hab dich da gerade nicht richtig verstanden oder-"  
"Jetzt _sag schon_!..._NA LOS_!"  
"Das ich _das_ noch mal miterleben darf." Lupin hatte ein total perplexes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
"Du machst dir doch nicht etwa Sorgen um den lieben Severus?" Sirius drehte schnell seinen Kopf und fand die Wand plötzlich furchtbar spannend...Wie das Wasser da so _gaaaaaaaanz_ langsam runter tröpfelte...wirklich höööchst interessant...  
"Wie kommst du den auf so 'nen Schwachsinn?...Ich mir Sorgen machen...um diesen schleimigen Mistkerl?..._NIEMAL!_." brummte Sirius Remus zu, wobei es am Ende eher einem Fauchen glich und wollte gerade davon rauschen. Aber Lupin reagiert blitzschnell, hielt den anderen zurück und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Hey, Tatze! _WARTE_! Man darf doch mal verblüfft sein, wenn _du_ dich nach Severus erkundigst, oder? Das kommt ja jetzt nicht wirklich oft vor." Er grinste ihn frech an. "Wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke, müsste man das Ganze eigentlich feiern, findest du nicht? ... Oder wie wär's mir 'nem neuen Nationalfeiertag? Ein so denkwürdiger Augenblick sollte doch nicht gleich wieder in Vergessenheit geraten!"

Sirius schüttelte seine Hand ab und hatte sich schon wieder umgedreht um abzuhauen.

"Aber falls es dich doch interessiert, Albus hat gemeint, dass das schon mal öfter vorkommt, dass Severus in den Ferien für so lange Zeit verschwindet. Das muss nicht unbedingt was Schlimmes bedeuten. Ich war eben bei ihm." Gespannt wartete er auf die Reaktion des anderen.  
Sirius hielt sofort inne.  
"...und du bist dir sicher, dass das sein Ernst war oder kann es sein, dass er dich nur nicht beunruhigen wollte?" grummelte Sirius unverständlich in die andere Richtung.

Als Remus darauf nichts antwortete - _weil er ihn vor lauter gebrumml absolut nicht verstanden hatte_ - verwandelte er sich wieder in seine Animagusform und ließ den ratlosen Werwolf einfach stehen. Remus stand noch eine Weile wie angewurzelt in den dunklen Gängen. Er konnte sich das Verhalten seines besten Freundes noch nie wirklich erklären und seit er wieder auf freiem Fuß war, hatte er sich sowieso geändert. Aber _DAS_ hier!? Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich wieder auf den Weg.

----- ----- -----

Remus beobachtete mit Sorge, wie Sirius sich immer öfter nach draußen oder alleine auf dem Astronomieturm zurückzog. Er wusste nicht, was mit seinem Freund los war. Da sie sich doch sonst immer alles anvertraut hatten und sie ihren gegenseitigen Vertrauensbruch aus ihrer Vergangenheit in einem nächtelangen Gespräch längst ausgeräumt hatten, verstand er sein Verhalten einfach nicht. Sirius wusste, dass er immer und mit allem zu ihm kommen konnte. Er hatte es ihm immer wieder gesagt...

----- ----- -----

Die nächsten Tage trieb der große Hund sich meistens im Verbotenen Wald herum, wo er Snapes Apparationsplatz vermutete. Als Sirius an einem Wochenende gerade verschwinden wollte, tauchte der er dann plötzlich auf. Sirius war vorerst wirklich erleichtert und verschwand sofort hinter dem dicken Stamm eines Baumes. Er hatte sich in Gedanken mittlerweile die schlimmsten Sachen ausgemalt.

Was wäre zum Beispiel, wenn er wirklich hundert Prozent hinter Dumbledore stand und der wohl größte Schlächter aller Zeiten hätte herausgefunden, dass Snape ihn und seinen Abschaum nur aushorchen wollte. Dann hätte er an dem Slytherin sicher ein Exempel statuiert und den restlichen Todessern gezeigt, was ein Verräter zu erwarten hatte. Auch wenn Voldemort ihn nicht enttarnt hatte, hatte er sich doch scheinbar seit seinem Sturz nicht wirklich um seinen 'Meister' geschert. Wie würden sie mit solchen Leuten umgehen. Obwohl Snape bestimmt einiges verkraften konnte. Er war schließlich nicht aus Zucker.

Immer mehr solcher Gedanken tauchten waren in Blacks Kopf aufgetaucht, verselbständigten sich und er hatte die Hoffnung, dass er seinen 'liebsten' Slytherin je wieder lebend sehen würde schon fast aufgegeben. Doch er war wieder hier.

Aber seine Befürchtungen schienen nicht ganz aus der Luft gegriffen, nicht sehr weit von der Realität entfernt gewesen zu sein, _im Gegenteil_.

Snape sah wirklich übel aus, schien sich kaum auf den Beinen halten zu können. Er zitterte wie Espenlaub und schaute sich gehetzt und verstört nach allen Himmelsrichtungen um, was er zwar auch sonst unaufhörlich tat, jedoch weitaus unauffälliger. Es brauchte schon das Auge eines extrem aufmerksamen Beobachters, um die ständige Paranoia des gefürchtetsten Tränkemeisters Hogwarts zu bemerken, die selbst Sirius erst vor einigen Wochen bemerkt hatte.

Als er wohl niemanden gesehen, nichts Ungewöhnliches oder Auffälliges entdeckt hatte, rannte er wie von der Tarantel gestochen los auf das Schloss zu, als ob ihn jemand jagen würde. Doch seine Kraft musste ziemlich am Ende gewesen sein und Snape stolperte mitten auf der Wiese und sackte in sich zusammen. Zitterte und zuckte einfach so vor sich hin. Sirius starrte ihm nur hinterher, konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass das Häufchen Elend, das nun doch einige Meter vor ihm entfernt im Gras lag wirklich der stolze überhebliche Quälgeist von einem Slytherin sein sollte. Das war einfach nicht möglich. Doch er musste etwas tun, wenn Dumbledore Snape nicht bald fand, würde er in seinem Zustand wohl nicht mehr allzu lange leben.

Nach kurzem Zögern lief er zu der gekrümmten Gestalt herunter und stupste ihn mehrfach mit seiner Hundeschnauze vorsichtig in die Seite. Doch der Verletzte reagierte gar nicht darauf. Er sah sich schnell um - niemand durfte Sirius Black auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts sehen, er stand auf der Fahndungsliste des Ministeriums immer noch auf Platz Nummer eins - und verwandelte sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt. Er konnte und wollte Snape hier nicht einfach liegen und verbluten lassen. _Der_ würde darüber im Nachhinein sicher alles andere als _erfreut _sein, aber darüber konnte er sich später Gedanken machen...

Es schien, dass er unter Schock stand, denn er machte keine Anstalten darauf zu reagieren, dass plötzlich sein Erzfeind neben ihm stand. Kein altbekannter Wutausbruch. Keine Beleidigungen. _Nichts!_ Sein Zittern wurde etwas weniger, aber er bemerkte ihn nicht einmal _obwohl_ er seine Augen offen hatte.

Sirius beugte sich langsam zu Snape herunter. Er musste _SOFORT_ zu Mme Pomfrey. Und selber würde er das sicher nicht mehr schaffen, so wie er aussah. Vorsichtig packte Sirius mit einem Arm unter den Kopf mit dem anderen unter seine Beine und wollte ihn hochheben. Doch als Black ihn berührte, riss Snape die Augen noch weiter auf, richtete sich etwas auf und versuche so schnell er nur konnte rückwärts davon zu kriechen. Er kam jedoch nicht weit und viel auf den Rücken. Als er dabei hart mit dem Hinterkopf aufschlug, kam er endlich etwas zu sich und fing an zu begreifen wo er war und wer ihn das gerade angefasst hatte.

"Finger weg!" schrie er mit heiserer, fast schon hysterischer Stimme. "Lass deine dreckigen Pfoten bei dir!...Was willst du dreckiger Flohfänger von mir?"

Sirius wusste im ersten Moment gar nicht was er sagen sollte.

"Hat's dir endlich die Sprache verschlagen, Black?" Es war jetzt nur noch ein Krächzen!

Verwirrt, unfähig darauf zu reagieren, musste Sirius mit ansehen, wie sich Snape mit aller Mühe wieder aufrichtete und sich zum Schloss schleppte. Woher er auf einmal die Kraft dazu hatte, wusste wohl keiner der beiden...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------  
--------------------  
-------------  
----------  
----------  
-------------  
--------------------  
-------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_FORTSETZUNG FOLGT..._**

**Dar Kapitel war zwar nicht sehr lange, dafür geht's aber auch bald weiter!**

**Auch die Kritiker (pos. und natürlich auch die neg.) unter euch sind wieder gefragt! **_InDieLinkeUntereEckeDeut _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_white rose4  
_Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl :o) (wenns auch ein bischen gedauert hat!)

_Arifilia_  
Der Anfang war zwar nicht sehr originell, aber ich fand der gute Sev müsste noch etwas auf sich warten lassen! Freut mich, dass du auch weiterhin mit an Bord bist!

_Thaia_  
Es gibt also doch mehr Snape-Black-Mögis, als ich gedacht hatte! _LuftsprungMach _Hoffe, dass das mit ihren Charas weiter so gut hinhaut und nicht irgendwann OOC läuft. Werde mir Mühe geben!

_Mogli the Witch  
_Ich werds versuchen, dass die Bezihungen der beiden zueinander sich nicht im Hau-Ruck-Verfahren total auf den Kopf stellen, aber ich bin manchmal doch nicht so wirklich der geduldige Typ. Aber du hast da schon recht.

_Visiongirl76_  
Álso, dass die beiden wie für einander geschaffen sind, da muss ich dir vollkommen zustimmen. Schade, dass das im Original nicht mehr möglich ist_ Schnief ._ Wäre schön, wenn sie dort ihre nicht gerade winzigen 'Differenzen' hätten ausräumen können.  
Und es freut natürlich wahnsinnig zu hören, dass dir meine Art zu Schreiben gefällt!  
(bin auch schon tierisch gespannt, wies bei dir weiter geht! werd gleich mal reinschauen!)

_Persephone Lupin  
_Werd mal sehen, was sich da machen lässt!


	7. 5 SORGEN – Ein großer grüner Kaktus

-----------------------------------------------------------  
KAPITEL 5  
SORGEN - Ein großer grüner Kaktus  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
'´  
´------´  
´-----´  
´-----´  
----  
----------  
---------  
--------  
--------------------------------------------------------

_[[__[ Die Kapitelüberschrift ist wohl etwas deppert! :o) Mir ist aber irgendwie nichts Bessres eingefallen. Sie soll natürlich auf den lieben netten Severus Snape anspielen, der schon mal ganz schön 'stachelig' reagieren kann.  
Das Grün kommt übrigens - wer hätte das gedacht - vom Wappen seines Hauses! ]]]_

---------------------------  
**_Mit_ #' ...'#**_** werden dieses Mal die Gedanken gekennzeichnet, da aus welchen Gründen auch immer fanfiction net sei Dank bei mir plötzlich nicht nur Sternchen sondern nun auch meine üblichen GrößerKleinerZeichen einfach rausgelöscht wurden! Ich hoffe, dass ich alle ersetzt habe!**  
_---------------------------

Black erkundigte sich am nächsten Tag bei der Krankenschwester - ganz unauffällig und nur so nebenbei natürlich - nach Snapes Zustand.

Wie der Animagus herausbekam, hatte sich Snape von Mme Pomfrey lediglich die gröbsten Verletzungen behandeln und ein paar Tränke verabreichen, sich aber nicht einmal vollständig untersuchen lassen. Und danach hätte er sich dann mühsam in seine eigenen Räume geschleppt. Was die Heilerin wohl nach heftigstem Protest letztendlich hinnahm. Scheinbar hatte sie nichts anderes von dem Slytherin erwartet und war sein Verhalten gewohnt. Doch sie sagte auch, dass der Meister der Zaubertränke noch nie _SO_ zurückgekehrt sei wie bei diesem Mal. Auch sein Verhalten wäre irgendwie _ANDERS_ gewesen. Sie konnte es Sirius nicht so recht beschreiben. Der Dunkle Lord hatte sich wohl nicht so einfach von seiner Loyalität überzeugen lassen und seine Wut über die fehlende Hilfe nicht allzu knapp an dem Professor ausgelassen. Mehr sagte die Krankenschwester dazu jedoch nicht.

Als der Animagus die Krankenstation jedoch verlassen wollte, fügte sie noch in einem für sie eher untypischen traurigen, bedauernden Tonfall hinzu, dass Snape eben niemand wäre, der gerne die Hilfe anderer annahm, sondern ein Einzelkämpfer durch und durch und damit müssten sie sich wohl oder übel abfinden. In ihren Augen sah man deutlich, dass sie genau _DAS_ eigentlich nicht wollte. Doch bei einem Sturkopf von einem Snape blieb ihr wohl keine Wahl.

So musste Sirius feststellen, dass nicht nur Dumbledore dem Ex(?)-Todesser bedingungslos vertraute, obwohl auch wahrscheinlich nur diese beiden - der Direktor und die Heilerin - vielleicht auch noch McGonagall den Slytherin je in einer solchen Verfassung nach einer Versammlung von Voldemorts Untergebenen gesehen hatten.

-----  
----- -----  
-----

Die Tage vergingen unspektakulär, und auch Snape benahm sich, wenn er mal aus seinem Loch gekrochen kam genau so ekelerregend wie immer. Vor allem auch Black gegenüber. Und so war dieser nach einiger Zeit sauer über sich selbst, dass er sich doch wirklich so etwas wie _'Sorgen' _gemacht hatte. Wollte sich am liebsten selbst in der A... treten. #'Wie bescheuert kann man eigentlich noch sein!?'# schalt er sich. Alles nahm wieder seinen üblichen Lauf. Snape hatte sich das selbst eingebrockt und ausgesucht, also musste er auch selbst sehen, wie er damit fertig wurde. Was ging es Sirius an, er hatte seine eigenen Probleme. Und so versuchte er das Gesehene alles so gut es ging aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben, aber die Wut blieb.

-----  
----- -----  
-----

Doch als der verhasste Slytherin kurz darauf noch einmal für Wochen verschwunden blieb verrauchte Blacks Wut langsam wieder und wisch erneut seinen Zweifeln und er musste zugeben, dass er sich _wirklich _um Snape sorgte. Von innerer Unruhe getrieben, machte er sich schließlich wieder unauffällig auf zum Verbotenen Wald. Als den Morgen über nichts weiter geschah schlich er zurück ins Schloss und die langen Treppen zum Astronomie-Turm hinauf. Dort war er meist ungestört, selten verirrte sich dort jemand hin. Hier konnte er einfach am besten nachdenken. Wenn man auf der großen Plattform stand und einem der Wind um die Nase wehte, fühlte man sich gleich viel freier. Außerdem hatte man von dort oben eine wundervolle Aussicht und man konnte beinahe das ganze Gelände von Hogwarts überblicken. Vor allem hatte man eine hervorragende Sicht auf den großen dunklen Wald und mit den Augen eines Hundes konnte man dort die geringste Kleinigkeit erkennen, die sich am Rande der Bäume tat.

Doch als es dunkel wurde war immer noch kein Snape in Sicht.

Betrübt und mit hängendem Kopf tabste er zurück in seine Räumen, konnte jedoch vor lauter Gegrübel nicht einschlafen und beschloss noch eine Runde an der frischen Luft zu drehen und so lange über das Schlossgelände zu hetzen, bis er vor Müdigkeit umfallen und ihm keine Wahl als zu schlafen bliebe.

Er jagte einigen kleinen Eulen hinterher, die gerade auf der Jagt zu sein schienen, beobachtete jungen Eichhörnchen, welche eifrig auf den niedrigen Sträuchern hin und her sprangen. Es herrschte noch ein erstaunliches Treiben im Verbotenen Wald zu dieser späten Stunde.

Doch plötzlich hörte er ein lautes Rascheln, und alle anderen Tiere zogen sich verschreckt in ihre Unterschlüpfe zurück.

Auch Sirius verkroch sich kurzerhand hinter der Wurzel eines umgestürzten Baumes. Jedoch der oder das, was da gerade aufgetaucht war stellte mit Sicherheit keine Bedrohung dar, dessen Erscheinen und viel mehr dessen Erschein_ung_ ließ den Animagus jedoch erschrocken nach Luft japsen...

-----  
----- -----  
-----

Als Snape dieses Mal auftauchte sah er sogar _noch_ schlimmer aus als beim letzten Mal, obwohl das eigentlich kaum noch möglich war, hatte er doch damals schon Verletzungen davon getragen, die ein anderer niemals überlebt hätte. Doch als er zum ersten Schritt ansetzte, viel er bewusstlos zu Boden. Insgeheim war Sirius froh darüber. Immerhin konnte er ihn so einfach ins Schloss zurück tragen, ohne dass er gleich wieder ausrasten würde. Vielleicht würde er es gar nicht erst mitbekommen.

Der Hund schlich sich an ihn heran, nahm, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand in der Nähe war, seine menschliche Gestalt wieder an, ging in die Hocke und besah sich besorgt den geschundenen Körper. Er verstand nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord sogar seine _eigenen_ Männer so zurichtete.

#'Na dann bringen wir's mal hinter uns, bevor er doch noch zu sich kommt!... _oder es vielleicht zu spät ist_...'# dachte Sirius mit zaghafter Entschlossenheit.

Doch als Black ihn anhob, merkte er, dass sich Snape sofort in seinen Armen verkrampfte, ließ ihn aber nicht los. "Was habe diese Ratten bloß mit dir angestellt?" schnaubte er leise und beschleunigte seine Schritte zum Schloss und dann zur Krankenstation.

Er wusste gar nicht wie er dort angekommen war, zu sehr war er von Snapes schlimmem Anblick gefangen, dass er gar nicht auf seine Füße geachtet hatte. Schnell öffnete er die Tür und trat mit seiner zerbrechlichen Fracht ein. Die Heilerin war nirgends zu sehen. Als er Snape gerade auf einem der Betten ablegen wollte um sie zu rufen, kam dieser wieder kurz zu sich, was Sirius leicht aufatmen ließ. _Zunächst einmal_!

Denn das gleiche Spiel wie beim letzten Mal wiederholte sich.

Er erkannte ihn nicht sofort und wisch vor ihm zurück.  
"Was machst du da? Finge weg!"  
"Ich wollte doch nur-"  
Doch bevor er ausgesprochen hatte, sank Snape wieder in sich zusammen und gab keinen Muckser mehr von sich. Hastig und allarmiert stürzte Black aus dem Zimmer.  
#'Pomfrey! Sie muss sich sofort um ihn kümmern!'#

Die Krankenschwester zuckte kurz zusammen, als sie den geschundenen Körper des Mannes sah, beruhigte sich jedoch schnell wieder. "Sie gehen jetzt besser, Mr. Black! Ich kümmere mich schon um ihn! Ich denke nicht, dass gerade _SIE_ beruhigend auf ihn wirken werden, wenn er denn aufwacht." Mit diesen Worten schob sie Black sanft aber bestimmt zur Tür hinaus.

Sirius grübelte die ganze Nacht, was Snape hatte _dieses_ Mal alles ertragen müssen, da er wie von ein paar Wochen auch _psychisch_ total weggetreten war. Er konnte mit Sicherheit viel körperlichen Schmerz ertragen. Aber was hatten sie mit seiner Seele angestellt, von der Sirius immer dachte, dass sie gar nicht existiert oder man ihr zumindest nichts anhaben konnte. Doch auch sein physischer Zustand war ziemlich am Ende. Wieso konnte er jemanden, der ein ganzes Stück größer war als er selbst, _[[__[ A/N: Ich geh' jetzt hier einfach mal von Gary Oldman und Alan Rickman aus, wegen der Größe meine ich. Ich glaube mich irgendwie daran zu erinnern, dass im Buch (5. Bd. oder so) Snape eigentlich viel kleiner als Sirius ist. Da ich mir aber nicht sicher war, stellt euch einfach ihre Film-Ichs vor! :o) :A/N ]]]_ einfach so ohne Probleme über das ganze Schlossgelände und die Unmengen von Treppen zur Krankenstation tragen. Nach Askaban war Sirius immer noch alles andere, als ein Muskelprotz. Snape muss unbedingt mehr essen! In Gedanken ging er zurück zu dem was er gesehen hatte. Durch die zerrissene Robe konnte er ganz klar Snapes Oberkörper erkennen. Er schien zwar noch einige Muskeln zu haben, aber ansonsten bestand er fast nur noch aus Haut und Knochen. #'Ich werd' wohl darum kümmern müssen - auch wenn er mich dafür bis ins nächste Jahrtausend verflucht. Aber wenn der so weiter hungert, dann kann er diese Strapazen nicht mehr lange durchhalten!'# Sirius konnte es selbst nicht fassen. Er machte sich _TATSÄCHLICH_ Sorgen um diesen 'Bastard'. Wieder schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf und fiel erst in einen unruhigen Schlaf, als es draußen bereits wieder hell wurde.

-----  
----- -----  
-----

Noch total verpennt zwang sich Sirius am Morgen zum Essen in die Große Halle um Snapes Verhalten weiter genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Wie insgeheim erwartet tauchte dieser jedoch auch an diesem Tag nicht beim Frühstück auf, obwohl er sich schon früh am Morgen wieder mit großem Radau von Pomfrey und der Krankenstation verabschiedet hatte. Er konnte das alles unmöglich so schnell verkraftet haben. Sirius wollte sich an sein Vornehmen halten und machte sich - nachdem auch beim Mittagessen weit und breit kein Tränkemeister zu sehen war - auf den Weg in die Kerker um Snape etwas zu essen zu bringen. Es kam ihm etwas lächerlich vor doch er würde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass er wirklich etwas aß - selbst, wenn er ihn festbinden und füttern musste.

Endlich angekommen atmete er noch einmal tief durch und klopfte entschlossen an die Tür zu Snapes Büro und Privaträumen...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Ihr könnt euch wohl denken, wie sehr sich der gute Potionmaster über einen Besuch seines allerliebsten Gryffindors freut!...wenn er ihn denn überhaupt rein lässt???  
(Das muss ich mir nämlich noch schwer überlegen!)  
  
_Lasst also mal eure Meinung dazu lesen!  
  
Wolle mer ne rein lasse??  
  
_Und ich bin natürlich wie immer gespannt, wie die Story euch so gefällt!_  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_FORTSETZUNG FOLGT..._**

_**Und noch was GANZ WICHTIGes!  
**Hat jemand ne Ahnung, was man machen kann damit die FFs wieder in allen Kategorien angezeigt werden. Wenn ich zum Bsp. Sev als Char angebe, erscheinen bei mir die Hälfte der Storys nicht. Und meine wird auch nicht angezeit ohne Char'auswahl aber schon!  
Wenn also jemand 'ne Idee hat._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JEDE MENGE KEKSE GEHEN NATÜRLICH AUCH WIEDER AN MEINE LIEBEN REVIEWER!

_Arifilia__  
_Wie du siehst ist er davon nicht mehr allzu schnell abzubringen, _im Moment jedenfalls!  
_Aber es handelt sich halt immer noch um Severus Snape und der kann eben schlecht aus seiner Haut (vor allem nicht, wenn er in einer solchen Situation gesehen wird und dann auch noch von seinem Hassobjekt #1)!

_Mogli__ the Witch  
_Immer wieder schön, wenn sich Leute so für meine FF begeistern! _#GanzLiebKnuddel#_


	8. 6 BIG BANG – Mord und Todschlag

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**KAPITEL 6**

**_BIG BANG - Mord und Totschlag  
_-----------------------------------------------------------  
****-----------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Noch total verpennt zwang sich Sirius am Morgen zum Essen in die Große Halle um Snapes Verhalten weiter genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Die vergangene Nacht hatte ihn ganz schön geschlaucht.

Wie insgeheim erwartet tauchte das Ziel seiner Beobachtungen jedoch auch an _diesem_ Tag nicht beim Frühstück auf, obwohl er sich schon früh am Morgen wieder mit großem Radau von Pomfrey und der Krankenstation verabschiedet hatte. Er konnte das alles _unmöglich_ so schnell verkraftet haben.

°°°°°  
°°°°° °°°°°  
°°°°°

Sirius wollte sich auch weiterhin an sein Vornehmen halten und machte sich - nachdem auch beim Mittagessen weit und breit kein Tränkemeister zu sehen war - auf den Weg in die Kerker um Snape etwas zu Essen zu bringen. Es kam ihm etwas lächerlich vor doch er würde höchst _persönlich_ dafür sorgen, dass er wirklich etwas aß - selbst, wenn er ihn festbinden und füttern musste.

Endlich angekommen atmete er noch einmal tief durch und klopfte entschlossen an die Tür zu Snapes Büro und Privaträumen. ...

Nichts rührte sich. Also trommelte er etwas heftiger gegen das Holz, als er endlich ein gereiztes _"Herein!"_ hörte. Sirius tat wie ihm geheißen, musste sich ein breites Grinsen bei dem üblichen, überaus _'liebenswürdigen'_ Tonfall mit aller Gewalt verkneifen und trat mit dem Tablett auf dem Arm ein.

°°°°°  
°°°°° °°°°°  
°°°°°

Der Tränkemeister saß an seinem Schreibtisch, korrigierte wohl irgendwelche Aufsätze und schien sehr darin vertieft, da er nicht gleich aufblickte.

Sirius war sich seiner Sache jetzt, wo er persönlich vor dem Potionmaster stand nicht mehr _SO_ sicher, wie er es noch gerade vor der Tür gewesen war. °°Ob das wirklich eine so geniale Idee von dir war??°°

Es herrschte eine kurze Stille, die Sirius langsam aber sicher etwas nervös machte.

Aber er wollte zuerst Snapes Reaktion abwarten, bevor er das Wort ergriff, konnte nicht recht einschätzen, in welcher Stimmung der Slytherin war.

Doch die Antwort folgte prompt.

Als Snape ihn erblickte funkelte er Sirius mit hasserfüllten Augen an. Sirius freute sich im Stillen darüber, dass das Glitzern in die Augen seines Erzfeindes zurückgekommen war. Veilleicht waren seine Sorgen doch übertrieben und alles war wie immer. Snape konnte sicherlich auf sich selbst aufpassen. Er hatte sich den Job ja immerhin auch selbst ausgesucht.

"Was willst du Dreckskerl schon wieder von mir? Weißt du nichts Besseres mit deiner Zeit anzufangen, als mir ständig hinterher zuschnüffeln? Verschwinde!!" sagte Snape mit schneidender Stimme.

"Schon wieder der alte unglaublich charmante Snivellus!" kam es von Sirius zuckersüß.  
Er reagierte nach den ganzen Jahren einfach schon fast automatisch auf die ewigen Sticheleien von Severus. _Nicht_, dass er nicht oft genug auch selbst damit angefangen hatte.

Andererseits war er fast froh über dessen Reaktion, da er bis vor ein paar Sekunden nicht wusste, wie er mit dem anderen umgehen sollte, nachdem er das alles die letzten Wochen gesehen hatte. Er hatte sich die ganze Nacht darüber den Kopf zerbrochen. Aber gerade hatte ihm Snape diese Entscheidung glücklicher Weise abgenommen, ihm das erste Mal in seinem Leben einen wirklichen Gefallen getan, auch wenn _er_ davon nichts wusste.

Wenn er ein scharfes Zungengefecht wollte,... dann sollte er es auch haben!

"Um wieder auf deine _'Bitte'_ zurückzukommen. Ich werde deinem äußerst liebevollen Wunsch erst nachkommen können, wenn du _das hier_ gegessen hast!" gab Sirius mit unberührter Miene zurück. "_Selbst, wenn ich es dir eintrichtern oder dich füttern muss_!" Ein Grinsen huschte über die Züge des Gryffindors.

"Muss Albus jetzt auch schon einen über die Maßen _NUTZLOSEN_ Köter auf mich ansetzen?" keifte Severus.

Sirius Miene verfinsterte sich augenblicklich.

Plötzlich stieg auch in Black die Wut wieder an und er fragte sich, warum er sich das eigentlich antat. Wenn Snape auf seinen doch recht bescheidenen Nutzen für den Orden herum hackte, dass er seinen Hals in Voldemorts Reihen riskierte, während Sirius das Schloss wie ein elender Feigling nicht verlassen durfte, konnte sich dieser einfach nicht mehr beherrschen. Das ging eindeutig zu weit. °°Dieser undankbare Bastard!°°

Blacks Hass begann wieder zu brodeln.

"Ja glaubst du denn vielleicht, ich komme _freiwillig _hier in dein Loch gekrochen? _Wofür hältst du dich_?" Er war jetzt kurz davor vor lauter Wut überzukochen.

Snape funkelte ihn diabolisch triumphierend an und sprang urplötzlich von seinem Stuhl auf.

°°Schon wieder elegant wie ein Panther, dabei konnte er sich gestern noch keinen Millimeter bewegen!°° hörte Sirius eine kleine bewundernde Stimme in seinem Kopf, aber funkelte nicht weniger bösartig zurück.

"Wie es scheint bist du befördert worden, Black!... Als _Hauself _das Essen zu bringen...das ist ja ein echter _AUFSTIEG,_ nicht wahr?!"

Das war eindeutig zu viel!

"Immerhin 'ne bessere Aufgabe als hirnlose Idioten auszuspionieren und hier unten in deiner Höhle zu vergammeln!" Sirius stemmte sich zornentbrannt die Hände in die Seite."...Gib doch endlich zu, dass du Spaß daran hast wehrlose Muggel zu foltern, zu vergewaltigen und hier vor Dumbledore und den anderen noch einen auf bemitleidenswerten Spion zu machen!"  
Das wollte er eigentlich nicht sagen, da Snape die letzten Male sicher alles andere aber gewiss nicht _'glücklich'_ wirkte, als er von den Todessertreffen zurückkam. Aber wenn er sich jetzt _so_ anstellte, hatte er es einfach nicht besser verdient! Fertig aus! Abgesehen davon, konnte sich Black es einfach nicht verkneifen, Snapes Verhalten trieb ihn einfach zur Weißglut.

Die beiden standen jetzt nur noch wenige Meter auseinander und die Luft war zum zerreißen gespannt.

"Du hirnamputierter Trottel von einem Zauberer glaubst tatsächlich, dass mir das alles 'Spa' macht?_ JA_?... Dass ich das alles nur aus lauter _WITZ_ mache?...HÄ?"

Snape hatte nun einen vollkommen wahnsinnigen Gesichtsausdruck angenommen und ging mit bloßen Fäusten auf seinen Gegenüber, der inzwischen seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte, los. Sirius ließ sofort alles fallen und tat es ihm gleich. Die beiden schlugen wie im Wahn blind aufeinander ein...

ZEITSPRUNG  
°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°  
°° °°° °°

Am nächsten Tag saßen Albus und Remus in dem Büro des Direktors und begannen sich ernstliche Sorgen zu machen. Severus und Sirius waren beide gestern den ganzen Tag nicht aufgetaucht obwohl beide _eindeutig _das Schloss nicht verlassen hatten. Für Severus war das sicher nichts ungewöhnliches, doch dass Sirius weder zum Frühstück, zum Mittag- _noch_ zum Abendessen erschienen war, gab den beiden zu denken. Das sah ihm wirklich nicht ähnlich. Freiwillig hätte er normalerweise auf _keine _der Mahlzeiten verzichtet. Er war wohl der Typ Mensch, den man getrost als Vielfraß bezeichnen konnte und nach Askaban und der einsamen Flucht genoss Black das Essen im Schloss in (angenehmer) Gesellschaft noch einmal mehr als er es schon zu seiner zu seiner Schulzeit tat.

Es musste also etwas _sehr wichtiges_ dazwischen gekommen sein. Und mit Sirius war die ganze letzte Zeit schon etwas nicht in Ordnung, sein Verhalten sehr, sehr ungewöhnlich. Aber Lupin wusste beim besten Willen nicht, _was_ mit ihm los war. Er wollte einfach nicht mit ihm reden oder sich ihm anvertrauen.

"Die beiden werden doch nicht etwa ihren Waffenstillstand über Bord geworfen haben, und über einander hergefallen sein?" durchbrach Dumbledore mit einem _unsicheren_ Grinsen auf den Lippen die Stille. Nach Lupins Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, fand er dies wohl ebenfalls gar nicht _SO_ abwegig, bemühte sich jedoch auch zu einem kleinen Lächeln.

°°Die beiden sind doch keine kleinen Kinder mehr. Außerdem haben sie Dumbledore ihr Wort gegeben!...Andererseits..? Wenn die beiden erst mal richtig in Fahrt sind.!.!..°°

"Na dann geh' ich mal lieber nachschauen, was von den beiden noch übrig ist! Schaden kann es ja nichts!" meinte Lupin mit einem Zwinkern und ging schnurstracks zu Sirius Räumen.

°°°°°  
°°°°° °°°°°  
°°°°°

Doch dort war keine Spur von dem Gryffindor zu finden. Es war noch sehr früher Morgen und Sirius war nicht gerade ein Frühaufsteher, obwohl er auch nach über zwei Jahren nach Askaban nicht sonderlich viel Schlaf fand. Was aber nicht hieß, dass er auch aufstand. Er konnte eben ein richtiger Morgenmuffel sein, wenn er wieder eine 'unruhige Nacht', wie er das immer nannte, hatte. Und so war es für alle Anwesenden meist besser, wenn er seine Laune nicht an ihnen ausließ, sondern einfach noch eine Stunde liegen blieb und vor sich hin grollte. Sein Bett sah jedoch aus, als hätte er gestern Nacht mit Sicherheit_ nicht_ dort geschlafen...

Langsam wurde Remus nun doch etwas mulmig. Als er die beiden Streithähne das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, hatten sie wieder einmal bis an die Grenzen des erträglichen aufeinander herumgehackt. Es bestand allerhöchste Explosionsgefahr, das wusste er. Normaler Weise beruhigten sich die beiden auch schnell wieder...

Bei genaueren Überlegungen jedoch stellte Remus fest, dass eigentlich eher ER oder Dumbledore oder McGonagall sie meist wieder beruhigten.

Was aber war, wenn keiner von ihnen da war, wenn sie sich an die Gurgel sprangen. Unbewusst beschleunigte der Werwolf seine Schritte Richtung Kerker. Er rannte jetzt schon fast.

°°°°°  
°°°°° °°°°°  
°°°°°

"Beim Barte des Merlin..." Lupin blieb ruckartig stehen.

Die Tür zu Severus' Privaträumen stand weit offen. Das _konnte_ einfach kein gutes Zeichen sein! °°Die beiden werden sich doch nicht wirklich die Köpfe eingeschlagen haben!?°°

Und seine leise Vorahnung wurde nur noch betätigt als er in Snapes Büro kam. Die Augen des Werwolfes weiteten sich vor Schreck.

Das sonst so übermäßig ordentliche Zimmer des Professors für Zaubertränke glich einem Trümmerfeld.

°°Was haben die beiden bloß getan?!! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!°° Remus schluckte hart.

Regale waren zerschmettert. Glas lag überall auf dem Boden verstreut, der massige Schreibtisch lag auf der Seite.

°°Und was zum Teufel ist mit der Tür passiert?!°° Er schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund um nicht laut aufzuschreien.

Von Snapes Büro führte eine weitere Tür offensichtlich in seine Wohnräume, die Lupin noch nie zuvor betreten hatte. Doch wo eigentlich die offensichtlich recht massive Tür sein sollte, ragten nur noch eigen Bretter lose in den Raum. Die einstige Tür war fast komplett zerschmettert.

Langsam aber sicher stieg die Panik in dem Gryffindor hoch. °°Ich muss die beiden unbedingt finden...°°

Doch als er hektisch durch die zersplitterte Tür kletterte und sich in dem riesigen Wohnzimmer des Tränkemeisters näher umsah, hielt er erschrocken und zugleich überrascht inne...

...kniff die Augen ein zusammen...

...schüttelte ein paar mal den Kopf...

...doch was er glaubte gesehen zu haben, veräderte sich nicht im geringsten.

Mitten in den ganzen Trümmern lag _Severus Snape_ mit scheinbar rot geweinten Augen. Und um dem Ganzen noch die Krone auf zusetzen, lag er in den Armen von _Sirius Black_ seinem größten Hassobjekt aus Schultagen.

Unbeweglich stand Remus da... Immer wieder blinzelte er. Doch das Bild, das sich ihm bot, blieb einfach wie es war.

Doch da war noch etwas, das ihn stören sollte.....

..._Keiner der beiden rührte sich..._

Ein schmerzlicher Gedanke riss ihn plötzlich aus seiner Starre.

°°Wer sagt mir eigentlich, dass die beiden hier einfach so friedlich rumliegen...und sich nicht bewegen!???..°°

Remus schluckte. ...-... Sein Hals wurde trocken. ...-... Sein Herz begann wie wild zu rasen. ...- ... Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken.

°°_Sie sind_ _TOT!°_° kam es ihm plötzlich in den Sinn. °°Alle beide...Sie..sie haben sich zu Tode geprügelt und liegen hier jetzt einfach so rum!°° Die Angst stand ihm jetzt deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Er stand unter Schock.

°°Das kann doch einfach nicht sein...Nicht Tatze auch noch...und Severus...°°

Leise begann er zu schluchzen und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken...

°°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°°  
°°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°°  
°°°°° °°°°°

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_FORTSETZUNG FOLGT..._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nochmals vielen _**lieben DANK**_ an meine **_treuen _und _neuen_** ReviSchreiberlingen  
_Persephone Lupin, pathie12000, __Arifilia__, Thaia_ !

_°FurchtbarKnuddel°_


	9. 7 BIG BANG II – Der große Knall

_Da bin ich mal wieder mit dem Neusten aus den Kerkern von Hogwars!  
Viel Spaß beim neuen Chappi!  
  
LG euer Minchen :o)_

**-----------------------------------------------------------  
KAPITEL 7  
  
BIG BANG II - Der große Knall  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
--- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
---- ---- ---- ---- ----  
--  
--  
--  
-----------**

**-----------**

°°Sie sind TOT!°° kam es ihm plötzlich in den Sinn. °°Alle beide!...Sie..sie haben sich zu Tode geprügelt und liegen hier jetzt einfach so rum!°° Die Angst stand ihm jetzt deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Er stand unter Schock.

°°Das kann doch einfach nicht sein...Nicht Tatze auch noch...und Severus...°°

Leise begann er zu schluchzen und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken,... wollte nach den beiden greifen, als Sirius auf einmal den Kopf hob...

°°Er lebt! :o)))°°

Strahlend und unglaublich erleichtert wollte er dem einzig verbliebenen Freund ihrer Viererbande schon um den Hals fallen, doch Sirius hob plötzlich den Zeigefinger an seine Lippen und deutete auf den schlafenden (wie auch Remus inzwischen bemerkt hatte) Severus. Verwundert ob der ungewöhnlich sorgenden Geste hielt Remus mitten in der Bewegung inne. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass der ehemalige Slytherin leicht zitterte und sofort dachte er wieder an die vermeintlichen Tränen.

°°Hier läuft etwas komplett falsch, mein Lieber! Severus weint?! Und seit wann lässt er sich von Sirius 'trösten'....?!!?!°°

"Was ist passiert?" flüsterte der Werwolf leise seinem besten Freund zu und sah sich weiter überaus irritiert in dem zerstörten Zimmer um. "Erzähl' ich dir später, Moony...o.k.?"

**_°°°° °°°°° °°°° °°° °° ° ° °° °°° °°°° °°°°° °°°°  
° °°° °° ° F L A S H B A C K ° °° °°° °  
°° °°°° °°° °° ° ° °° °°° °°°° °°  
°°° °° ° ° ° ° ° °° °°°  
°° ° ° ° ° ° °°  
° ° °  
°_**

Sirius stemmte sich zornentbrannt die Hände in die Seite."...Gib doch endlich zu, dass du Spaß daran hast wehrlose Muggel zu foltern, zu vergewaltigen und hier vor Dumbledore und den anderen noch einen auf bemitleidenswerten Spion zu machen!"  
Das wollte er eigentlich nicht sagen, da Snape die letzten Male sicher alles andere aber gewiss nicht _'glücklich'_ wirkte, als er von den Todessertreffen zurückkam. Aber wenn er sich jetzt _so_ anstellte, hatte er es einfach nicht besser verdient! Fertig aus! Abgesehen davon, konnte sich Black es einfach nicht verkneifen, Snapes Verhalten trieb ihn einfach zur Weißglut.

Black und Snape standen nur noch wenige Meter auseinander und die Luft war zum zerreißen gespannt.

"Du hirnamputierter Trottel von einem Zauberer glaubst tatsächlich, dass mir das alles _' Spaß '_ macht? _JA_?... Dass ich das alles nur aus lauter WITZ mache?..._HÄ _?" Snape hatte nun einen vollkommen wahnsinnigen Gesichtsausdruck angenommen und ging mit bloßen Fäusten auf seinen Gegenüber los, der inzwischen seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte. Sirius ließ sofort alles fallen und tat es ihm gleich.

°°°°°  
°°°°° °°°°°  
°°°°°

Der mittlerweile winzige Zaun aus der eigenen Selbstbeherrschung, der sie sonst noch gerade von einander fern hielt und sie sich nur verbal bekriegen und bis aufs Blut reizen ließ, war jetzt endgültig eingerissen. Nichts und niemand konnte sie jetzt mehr aufgehalten.

Die beiden schlugen wie im Wahn blind aufeinander ein, flogen abwechselnd quer durch Snapes Büro. Hier entlud sich jahrelang angestauter Hass, Wut und Verzweiflung im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes _auf einen Schlag_. Jede Menge Regale und Gläser gingen dabei zu Bruch, Pergamente wurden zerfleddert, landeten achtlos in irgendeiner Ecke, Tinte wurde überall auf dem Boden verteilt.

Auch die Tür zu Snapes Wohnräumen zersplitterte mit einem lauten Knall, als die beiden keuchend und schwer atmend dagegen krachten. Snape landete direkt auf Sirius und packte ihn unliebsam am Kragen.

"Na, gefällt dir das, du _Mistkäfer_?" kreischte Snape nun voller Wahnsinn. Und Sirius merkte irritiert, dass eine kleine süße unbekannte Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf das eindeutig _bejahte_!? Angewidert versuchte er sich zu schütteln, um diesen irrsinnigen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Es sollte ihm nicht gefallen, dass der Slytherin hier so auf ihm drauflag. °°Askaban hat dir doch viel mehr zugesetzt. Jetzt fühlst du dich schon von diesem ...Widerling ..._angezogen_??! Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!°° Da ihn Snape mit seinem gesamten Gewischt zu Boden drückte, konnte Sirius sich jedoch kaum bewegen. Doch bei all seinen widersprüchlichen Gedanken bemerkte er nicht einmal, dass er soeben begonnen hatte, den Mann über sich ungeniert anzustarren.

"_Was glotzt du so?!" _Snape schien jetzt vollkommen durchgedreht zu sein. Und _dieser Blick_...bei dem wohl jeder andere schon beim bloßen Hinsehen vor Angst gestorben wäre. In Sirius machte sich gegen seinen Willen jedoch ein ganz _anderes_ Gefühl breit... Das Gebalge hatte ihn zutiefst erregt. Es hatte keinen Zweck sich das auszureden. Trotz aller Skurrilität, die diese Situation zweifellos hatte, _war _es einfach so!

Ein verächtliches Schnauben brachte ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

"Du glaubst also _wirklich_, dass es mir _Spaß _macht zu quälen?!..Dass ich _SPASS_ daran habe mich von denen _erniedrigen und foltern zu lassen_? - _JA??_...Dann pass mal auf, _was man als Todesser so alles machen DARF..._" Sein Gesicht war jetzt nur noch eine wahnsinnige Fratze, er hatte vollkommen die Kontrolle über sich verloren.

Sirius wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah.  
Snape machte sich plötzlich ...an seiner Hose zu schaffen!? ...Und auf einmal lag sie in einer Ecke.

"Na, findest du meinen Job immer noch so _beneidenswert_, du_ elender BASTARD?"_

Sirius betrachtete atemlos Severus' Hände bei ihrem Tun.

Nun war Snapes eigener Reisverschluss an der Reihe. Auf einmal packte er Sirius an den Beinen, drückte sie ohne Vorwarnung nach oben und drang ohne jegliche Vorbereitung in ihn ein. Sirius verzog zunächst verwundert das Gesicht und schrie und keuchte auf. In seinem Wahnsinn stieß der Slytherin immer und immer wieder hart in Sirius hinein und bemerkte nicht, dass dieser wohl langsam anfing, das Ganze als ein Spiel zu betrachten. Der Animagus wurde immer erregter, als der erste Schmerz des gewaltsamen Eindringens sich in reinste Lust verwandelte. Sein Blick vernebelte sich. Er war gefangen in einer verschwommenen Welt aus Lust und Begehren und begann leise zu stöhnen. Severus war jedoch vollkommen taub für alles, was um ihn herum geschah, als er plötzlich aus seinem Wahn aufschreckte.

Er konnte nicht begreifen, was er da eben getan hatte - glaubte getan zu haben. Er hatte sich geschworen _nie wieder _einem Menschen _so_ etwas anzutun, ihn so zu _demütigen_, zu _erniedrigen_. Nicht einmal seinem größten Feind. ...Er wusste genau, wie es sich anfühlte, von Kindesbeinen an...

Völlig verstört ließ er von Sirius ab und ließ sich einfach so seitlich auf den Boden fallen.

°°°°°  
°°°°° °°°°°  
°°°°°

Sirius hatte in seiner Lust noch _immer_ nicht verstanden. Keuchend lag er eine Weile einfach nur so da, genoss den für ihn einmaligen, noch _nie_ erlebten und unglaublich befriedigten Augenblick. Er hätte niemals geglaubt, dass er das _jemals_ genießen könnte, ...sich von jemandem _derart beherrschen_ zu lassen. Und das nicht einmal von _IRGEND_ jemandem, sondern ausgerechnet von _SEVERUS SNAPE_. Nur sehr langsam fand er wieder in die Realität zurück.

°°°°°  
°°°°° °°°°°  
°°°°°

Sirius wollte sich nun daran machen auch Severus zu befriedigen. Zuerst würde er den Slytherin von seiner furchtbar hinderlichen Hose befreien, da dieser vor lauter Hektik lediglich seinen Reisverschluss geöffnet hatte. Immer noch etwas außer Atem richtete er sich leicht auf und schlich sich von hinten an seinen Gespielen heran. Sanft lehnte er sich an Snapes Rücken und begann seine Hose runterzustreifen, er schwebte noch immer halb in jener seltsamen Welt, in die der andere ihn geschickt hatte. Gerade wollte er Severus mit seinen Fingern auf das vorbereiten, was ihn erwartete, er musste ja nicht die gleichen geheimen ‚Vorliebern' haben, wie er selbst. Und auch wenn es sich hierbei immer noch um Severus Snape handelte, wollte er ihm nicht unnötig wehtun oder ihn gar verletzen. Er kannte seine bisherigen Erfahrungen ja auch nicht. Und er konnte sich nicht so recht vorstellen, dass der Tränkemeister besonders häufig die Kontrolle so einfach aus der Hand gab. Das würde nicht zu ihm passen. Doch erst jetzt, als die Spitze seines Zeigefingers schon halb eingetaucht war, bemerkte Sirius, dass der Mann vor ihm, der vor ein paar Minuten noch so leidenschaftlich zu sein schien, seit seiner ersten Berührung unaufhörlich zitterte und je näher er mit seinem Finger seinem Ziel gekommen war, umso mehr versteifte er sich gleichzeitig. Plötzlich glaubte er auch so etwas wie ein leises Wimmern gehört zu haben. ...Konnte das möglich sein? Aber was sollte das??...

Als Sirius etwas verwirrt seinen Kopf hob um in Severus Gesicht zu schauen, stockte ihm erneut der Atem.

Severus lag einfach nur so da...zitterte...starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an die Wand.

Und da war noch etwas, was Sirius _mehr als alles andere erschreckte_. Der Mann, der nie auch nur die kleinste Emotion (außer vielleicht Hass) für seine Mitmenschen übrig zu haben schien, lag da vor ihm ...und dicke Tränen kullerten über seine Wangen.

Völlig geschockt versuchte Sirius Snape anzusprechen, doch der reagierte überhaupt nicht darauf. Er lag einfach nur da, zitterte und wimmerte unaufhörlich.

"Wer ist jetzt hier der 'Gefühlskalte Eisklotz'?" flüstere er traurig mehr zu sich selbst. °°Was habe ich da bloß getan?°° Langsam merkte er, dass etwas Warmes an seinen Beinen herunterlief. Er blickte an Snapes Rücken herunter und sah, was er mit seinem Finger angerichtet hatte. Blut lief an Severus Po entlang. Und endlich verstand Sirius warum der Slytherin bei all seinen Berührungen in den letzten Wochen, als er ihn vom Wald zu Schloss trug oder tragen wollte, so zusammenzuckte und vollkommen ausrastete, wenn er wieder bei Sinnen war.

"Diese verdammten elenden Hurensöhne! Das werden sie büßen!" brüllte er lauthals. "Ich werde sofort mit Dumbledore reden. Er wird dich nicht mehr dorthin zurück schicken!" Mit diesen Worten sprang er wutentbrannt auf, schlüpfte schnell in seine Hose und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, als er plötzlich ein gebrochenes Flüstern vom Boden hörte. "Albus darf davon nie..._NIE_...etwas erfahren. Das ist unsere ei-einzige Chance an halbwegs gute Inf-formationen zu kommen um den Dunklen Lord zur Strecke zu bringen. Albus würde den Plan sofort umwerfen, wenn er davon wüsste. Dann wäre alles vorbei...Al-les umsonst." - "Aber-" - "Nicht, bitte...bitte, Sirius...versprich es mir." flüsterte Snape jetzt kaum noch hörbar.

Sirius sah einen Moment auf die Gestalt hinunter, die jetzt wie apathisch vor seinen Füßen lag. Das war nicht mehr der ach so stolze Snape, den er einmal glaubte zu kennen. Er ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und beugte sich zu _Snape_ herunter. "Dumbledore hätte sicher noch andere Ideen...Aber ...wenn du es so willst, ...wenn du es _WIRKLICH_ so willst, -" der andere nickte fast unmerklich. "Dann,...dann werde ich es dir versprechen. ...Du kannst dich ...auf mich verlassen, Severus." Sirius konnte nicht erkennen ob Snape ihn wirklich verstanden hatte, er zitterte immer noch unkontrolliert auf dem Kerkerboden vor sich hin. Er würde später mit ihm darüber reden. Darüber reden _MÜSSEN_.

Doch was sollte er jetzt bloß machen? Er konnte ihn nicht einfach so halb nackt hier zurück lassen. Er würde sich auf dem eiskalten Boden zu Tode frieren und es nicht einmal merken. Er musste ihn irgendwie ...beruhigen.

Sirius versuchte so sanft und schell wie möglich Snapes Hose wieder hochzuziehen und zu schließen. Vielleicht würde er sich dann nicht mehr ganz so hilflos fühlen. Und _ER_ hatte seine Kleider ja auch wieder an, also brauchte er keine Angst mehr vor ihm zu haben. Doch _begriff er überhaupt noch irgendetwas_? "Komm, ich bringe dich jetzt ins Bett, Severus, sonst holst du dir hier noch den Tod." Sagte Black etwas unsicher.

Keine Reaktion.

Sirius haderte eine Weile mit sich, wollte ihn vorsichtig hochheben und zum Bett tragen. Doch plötzlich begann Snape wie von Sinnen um sich zu treten und zu schlagen.

Sirius beschloss, dass es nach der üblen Prügelei auf ein paar blaue Flecke mehr oder weniger nun auch nicht mehr ankommen würde und versuchte ihn vom Boden hochzuheben. Doch es war unmöglich. Er schaffte es einfach nicht ihn fest zu halten, da Severus auf einmal ungeahnte Kräfte zu mobilisieren schien. Verzweifelt gab der Animagus auf. "Aber ich kann dich doch hier nicht auf dem kalten Steinboden einfach so liegen lassen!"

Sirius atmete schwer, trat einen Schritt zurück und überlegte eine Weile. In dieser Zeit beruhigte Snape sich wieder etwas, zitterte aber unaufhörlich weiter. "Wenn du nicht ins warme Bett willst, muss ich dich hier halt irgendwie wärmen!" Ihm viel auf die Schnelle einfach nichts Besseres ein. Er legte sich wieder hinter Severus auf den Boden, rutschte ganz langsam an seinen Rücken und versuchte ihn so etwas zu wärmen. Augenblicklich mit der Berührung versteifte der Körper sich wieder, hatte aber wohl keine Kraft mehr sich dagegen zu wehren. Sirius stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen und beobachtete den anderen besorgt einige Sekunden. Behutsam strich er seinem ehemaligen Hassobjekt einige Haarsträhnen aus dem tränennassen Gesicht. Beruhigend streichelte er über den Arm des Schwarzhaarigen, der immer noch vollkommen unter Schock zu stehen schien und nun versteinert vor sich hin starrte. "Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben, Severus, hörst du? ...Du weißt, dass ich dir nichts tun werde...Schlaf ein bischen...Ich werde schon auf dich aufpassen! Hab' keine Angst!...Hier kann dir keiner was tun!"

Viele Stunden lagen sie einfach nur so da und langsam begann Severus sich wieder etwas zu entspannen und auch das Zittern wurde weniger. Schließlich übermannte den Slytherin dann endlich die Müdigkeit und er viel zum ersten Mal seit langem in einen ruhigen traumlosen Schlaf.

  
  
_°  
°° ° °°  
°° ° ° ° ° ° °°  
°°° °° ° ° ° ° ° °° °°°  
°° ° F L A S H B A C K ° °°  
°°°° °°° °° ° E N D E ° °° °°° °°°°  
°° °°°°° °°°° °°° °° ° ° °° °°° °°°° °°°°° °°_

Langsam löste sich Remus wohl doch etwas erschrockener/verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck und ein leichtes Lächeln trat auf seine Züge. °°Du hast mir da allerdings einiges zu erzählen, denke ich. Aber das wird wohl eine längere Geschichte werden, wenn ich mir das hier so ansehe?!! Da bin ich mal sehr gespannt!°°

"Na dann will ich euch mal nicht weiter stören!" wisperte er gerade so laut, dass sein animagischer Freund ihn hören konnte. Schließlich wollte er Severus nicht wecken, denn seinem Anblick nach zu urteilen schien er den Schlaf dringend nötig zu haben. Er sah nicht besonders gut aus, wirkte so zerbrechlich.

Noch einmal sah sich der Werwolf nun etwas genauer in den Räumen des Zaubertränkemeisters um und sein Blick blieb aneinem der Sessel hängen, der wohl von ‚was-auch-immer-die-beiden-getan-haben' verschont geblieben wahr. Er stand auf und holte die große weiche Decke, die dort fein und säuberlich lag und deckte sie vorsichtig über die beiden Männer am Boden. Sirius formte mit seinen Lippen noch ein lautloses "Danke", woraufhin ein gehauchtes "Schlaft gut, ihr beiden!" von Remus folgte, der sich sogleich mit einem seltsamen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht in Richtung seiner Räume auf den Weg machte. An der zerdepperten Tür warf er jedoch noch einen letzten Blick über die Schulter, um zu sehen ob er das nicht gerade _doch_ nur geträumt hatte. Doch Sirius lag immer noch hinter dem tief und fest schlummernden Severus, den Kopf nun wieder in dessen Nacken gelehnt und streichelte ihm vorsichtig gedankenverloren über den Arm. Er schien den anderen Gryffindor gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen, schien mit seinen Gedanken in weit entfernte Welten eingetaucht zu sein. Noch einmal schüttelte Lupin ungläubigen Kopf und verließ das Zimmer.

Kurz nachdem Remus gegangen war vielen auch dem Animagus langsam die Augen zu und er glitt hinüber in das Reich der Träume, die in dieser Nacht jedoch keineswegs 'traumhaft' waren...

°°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°°  
°°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°°  
°°°°° °°°°°

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_FORTSETZUNG FOLGT..._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ich finde es immer wieder wundervoll, dass meine FF doch einigen zu gefallen scheint, wenn sie auch nicht allzu lustig ist._

Hier auch ein Dank an alle meine ‚Schwarzleser' (echt nicht böse gemeint :o)), die sich in der letzten Zeit so eingefunden haben.  
Würde mich wirklich über ein noch so klitzekleines Feedback von euch freuen. Damit ich weiß, ob die Kapitel auch weiterhin ankommen oder was ich verbessern könnte!  
  
_Auch die winzigsten Kommis sind natürlich herzlichst willkommen. Ein einzelnes ‚mies' oder aber natürlich auch Lob halten auch nicht allzu lange auf!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thaia **_Muss zugeben, dass da Ende des letzten Kapitel nicht besonders originell war, aber wenn ich die beiden zu einem zusammen gefasst hätte, wäre es wohl dann doch etwas zu lang geworden. Und ihr hättet noch etwas auf Nachschub warten müssen, da ich erst jetzt mit dem 2. Teil fertig geworden bin!_

**FaFa **_Endlich mal wieder ein neues Gesicht! :o) Das ganzw war eigentlich nicht ganz so düster geplant, hat sich mit der Zeit aber dann irgendwie verselbständigt!_

**pathie 12000 **_Hoffe es hat dir gefallen?!_

**MajinSakuko **_Vielleicht ließt du ja doch mal rein? Und so °genau° wollte ich das mit dem Kind eigentlich auch garnicht wissen. Aber es ist ja doch eher °selten°, dass Männer Kinder kriegen, oder nicht? Mir ist jeden Falls noch keiner begegnet! ;o)_

**Alfi **_Danke für das Kompliment °LeichtRotWerd°, das kann ich aber nur zurückgeben. Mit dem OOC werd ich mir weiter versuchen Mühe zu geben, dass das nicht vorkommt. Hoffe es klappt!_

**Persephone Lupin **_Wie du siehst sind beide jeden Falls halbwegs wohlauf!_


	10. 8 THE DAY AFTER – Böses Erwachen

**_-----------------------------------------------------------  
_KAPITEL 8**

**_THE DAY AFTER - Böses Erwachen  
-----------------------------------------------------------_**

**_----------------_**

**_----------------_**

Am nächsten Morgen machten sich Albus und Remus auf in Severus Räume um nachzuschauen, ob immer noch die gleiche _'friedliche'_ Stimmung herrschte. ...Und natürlich um den beiden 'Kampfhähnen' etwas zu Essen zu bringen. Doch Dumbledore wollte sich wohl eher mit eigenen Augen von der Unglaublichkeit überzeugen, die Remus ihm berichtet hatte. Die beiden konnten sich noch immer nicht erklären, wie es zu dieser seltsamen und äußerst_ ungewöhnlichen, _ja fast schon_ sensationellen_ Situation – wenn man bedachte, dass es sich hier um regelrechte Todfeinde handelte - gekommen sein sollte. Auch nicht nachdem sie Stunden darüber philosophiert hatten, die wahnwitzigsten Möglichkeiten ausdiskutiert hatten. Aber was _wirklich_ abgelaufen war in jenem Trümmerfeld wussten eben nur die beiden. Also mussten sie dringend mit Sirius reden, da der wohl eher mit der Sprache rausrücken würde als Severus. Er hatte Lupin gestern immerhin gesagt, dass er ihm 'später' alles erklären würde.

Aber Remus hatte nicht übertrieben mit dem was er beschrieben hatte.

Als die zwei Zauberer in den Kerkern ankamen, hatte sich der Anblick so gut wie nicht verändert. Severus schien immer noch friedlich in den Armen des Mannes zu schlafen, den er scheinbar am meisten hasste. Bei diesen Gedanken stahl sich ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf das Gesicht des Direktors. Auch der Werwolf schien nicht minder angetan, dem liebevollen Lächeln nach zu urteilen, als er die beiden Schwarzhaarigen eine Weile beobachtete.

°°°°°  
°°°°° °°°°°  
°°°°°

Dass die beiden am Tag zuvor nicht gerade 'zimperlich mit einander umgegangen waren, konnten man mittlerweile nicht mehr nur an dem Durcheinander in den Zimmern sehen. Auf Sirius' Auge blühte ein schönes Veilchen in den dunkelsten Tönen und er hatte eine hässliche Schramme an der Stirn. Nach genauerem Hinsehen konnte man auch bei Snape einige Blutergüsse in allen Farben an seinem Hals erkennen. Diese sahen jedoch weit 'dezenter' aus als die des Gryffindors. Da waren Severus sicher seine Jahrzehnte lang erprobten Reflexe zu Gute gekommen.

"Gut, dass ich vor ewigen Zeiten einmal einen Kurs in den einfachsten Heilzaubern belegt habe, damit ich Poppy wenigstens ab und zu behilflich sein kann." flüsterte der Direktor Remus zu. Er kniete sich hin und ließ unter unverständlichem Murmeln langsam seinen Zauberstab über die zwei Gestalten am Boden gleiten, der zeitweise mal gelb, mal orange, kurz aber auch einmal in dunklerem Rot aufleuchtete.

"Die beiden sind wohl nicht gerade 'zärtlich' miteinender umgegangen, was?" fragte Lupin nachdem er sich Albus' Mienenspiele einige Minuten wortlos angeschaut hatte. "Ich glaube Sirius hat sich eine oder zwei Rippen angeknackst. Ist aber nichts Schlimmes, so wie's aussieht. Sonst haben sie wohl scheinbar nur ein paar Prellungen und jede Menge blauer Flecken abbekommen zu haben." Wieder sprach Dumbledore einen leisen Spruch, während er mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf Blacks Brustkorb deutete, welcher sich daraufhin etwas unruhig bewegte. Darauf hin stand der Schulleiter wieder auf. Um die Blutergüsse würden sie sich später selbst kümmern müssen.

°°°°°  
°°°°° °°°°°  
°°°°°

Albus betrachtete seine beiden 'Patienten' mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck und lächelte dann leicht. Auch wenn zweifellos irgendetwas Gravierendes vorgefallen sein musste, was diesen scheinbaren Wandel ausgelöst hatte, gaben die Schlummernden einfach ein zu schönes Bild ab, als dass die anderen sich darüber jetzt Gedanken machen wollten. Darüber würde man _später_ reden müssen.

_Alle zu seiner Zeit!_

°°°°°  
°°°°° °°°°°  
°°°°°

Zu diesem Schluss mussten sowohl der Dumbledore als auch Lupin gekommen sein, denn sie warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Und beide nickten verstehend, dass jetzt wohl erst einmal die _Zeit des Rückzugs_ gekommen war.

So hieß es also möglichst unauffällig wieder zu verschwinden...  
(Sie wollten den Tränkemeister auf keinen Fall in Verlegenheit bringen, ihn so zu sehen, wenn er wach würde, das könnte böse enden! Er war ein sehr stolzer Zeitgenosse. Das wusste sie beide zu genüge.)  
..., als Remus an einem sowieso schon recht schiefen Regal hängen blieb, welches mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden krachte.

Die beiden Stehenden erstarrten in ihren Bewegungen, der Werwolf biss auf die Unterlippe und verzog gequält das Gesicht, erahnend, welches Donnerwetter jetzt losbrechen sollte.

°°°°°  
°°°°° °°°°°  
°°°°°

Urplötzlich riss Severus die Augen auf.

Er wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah. Wusste nicht wo er war. Warum schien jeder einzelne Knochen seines Körpers zu schmerzen? Und...

Er...konnte sich kaum bewegen! ...Jemand...jemand HIELT IHN FEST!...

Vollkommen verschreckt versuchte er hinter sich zu schauen.

Sirius ließ ihn auf der Stelle los.

Schnell und immer noch vollkommen verwirrt schreckte Snape auf und wisch wie ein gehetztes Tier reflexartig rückwärts gegen die nächstbeste Wand zurück, die Hände verkrampft neben sich in den Boden gekrallt - völlig unfähig in diesem Moment die Situation zu überblicken. Sein Atem raste. Voller Angst starrte er zu Sirius, der nicht weniger erschrocken dreinblickte.

°°°°°  
°°°°° °°°°°  
°°°°°

Eine bedrückende Stille senkte sich über den Raum, in dem lediglich noch das abgehackte Keuchen Severus' zu hören war. Keiner der ehemaligen Gryffindors wagte sich auch nur den kleinsten Millimeter zu bewegen.

Auf einen Schlag schien Snape wieder zu sich zu kommen und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

"Was...was machst du hier, du dreckiger Köter?!" keifte er seinen Gegenüber an und begann auch gleich damit seine Atmung wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Und langsam wisch sein angstverzerrter Gesichtsausdruck zuerst nur teilweise, dann aber vollkommen seiner gewohnten emotionslosen kalten Maske. Es blieb jedoch ein wutentbranntes Funkeln in seinen Augen. Sie glühten förmlich vor Zorn. In der nächsten Sekunde war der Slytherin aufgesprungen und fauchte die anderen regelrecht an.

"Macht. Dass. Ihr. Rauskommt! _...ALLE!_ ...Hat man denn hier niemals seine Ruhe?...V.E.R.S.C.H.W.I.N.D.E.T!!!!!" Auch seine Stimme hatte nach anfänglichem Krächzen wieder seine übliche schneidende Tonlage erreicht, nur dass er dieses Mal jedes einzelne Wort heraus kreischte.

Keiner rührte sich.

_"Seit ihr etwa _TAUB_?! R.A.U.S H.I.E.R!!!!"_ brüllte er, packte den wie gelähmten Sirius am Kragen, zog ihn auf die Füße und schob ihn äußerst unsanft zur Tür. Nach einem weiteren tödlichen Blick, den er mit einem wilden schnauben untermauerte, lösten sich auch Lupin und Dumbledore aus ihrer Starre und folgten den beiden zaghaft. Snape knallte ihnen die verbliebene Kerkertür vor der Nase zu und ließ die drei äußerst verwirrten Gestalten wortlos zurück.

°°°°°  
°°°°° °°°°°  
°°°°°

Zitternd und vollkommen entkräftet, ließ sich Severus mit dem Rücken an die nun verriegelte Tür hinunter zu Boden gleiten. Wie konnte er sich nur so gehen lassen! Er würde Black niemals mehr in die Augen schauen können. Und auch den anderen nicht, wenn dieser sich in seiner üblichen Manier vor ihnen über ihn und sein weinerliches Verhaltenausgelassen hatte. Wann war ihm nur seine Selbstkontrolle völlig aus den Händen geglitten...

°°°°°  
°°°°° °°°°°  
°°°°°

Sirius starrte eine Weile reglos die verschlossene Tür an. Die verstörten Blicke der beiden anderen registrierte er gar nicht. Plötzlich war Black verschwunden und der schwarze zottelige Hund stand wieder vor ihnen und ..._rannte einfach davon._

Ratlos sahen sich Albus und Lupin lange in die Augen. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Was war das jetzt schon wieder? Remus konnte zum hunderttausendsten Mal nur noch resignierend den Kopf schütteln über das seltsame Verhalten seiner beiden Altersgenossen. Sirius redete nicht mal mehr mit ihm, wenn was nicht in Ordnung war in der letzten Zeit. Er hatte ihm nach Askaban so ziemlich alles anvertraut...

Aber jetzt...?

"Die beiden soll verstehen, wer will! _ICH_ jedenfalls gebe es langsam auf!" Seufzend und mit hängenden Schultern schlich auch er die Gänge entlang aus den Kerkern und ließ einen sehr sorgenvoll dreinblickenden Schulleiter zurück. °°Was ist da bloß passiert? Ich habe den Jungen noch nie so verängstigt gesehen und in totaler Panik gesehen...°° Dumbledore war plötzlich unendlich traurig, dass Severus ihm offensichtlich nicht genug vertraute und offensichtlich seine Sorgen lieber für sich behielt und daran zu Grunde ging, bevor er sie sich bei ihm von der Seele reden würde. Aber wer konnte es ihm verdenken. Er hätte sich eben schon damals einfach mehr um ihn kümmern müssen. Schon wieder hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass sein Sorgenkind scheinbar schwerwiegende Probleme hatte. °°Und da behaupten alle immer, der ach so große Dumbledore könne Gedanken lesen.°°

°°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°°  
°°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°°  
°°°°° °°°°°

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_FORTSETZUNG FOLGT..._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nochmals ein liebes °knuddelknuddel° an meine treuen Leser **pathie12000, FaFa, Thaia und Persephone Lupin

**Thaia **_Jetzt wo du's so sagst! Also der Anfang ist wohl wirklich etwas zum Schmunzeln. °g° War mir bisher ehrlich gesagt gar nicht so aufgefallen! Aber irgendwie war der gute Moony halt doch etwas - sagen wir mal - geschockt. Ich mein, das ganze Zimmer platt, Türen zerschmettert... Und vielleicht liegst du damit, das sie auf ihn warten sollten gar nicht mal SO falsch °lol°. Immerhin dachte er schon einmal, dass alle seine Freunde ihn verlassen hätten (J tot, P tot und Sirius ein Verräter) und jetzt ist endlich wieder einer der Rumtreiber da, und dann °liegt der einfach hier so tot vor ihm rum°! Das kann doch echt nicht wahr sein. °g° Aber du hast schon recht, mit dem was du geschrieben hast, aber mir ist irgendwie kein besserer Satz dazu eingefallen. _


	11. 9 SIX WAYS TO SUNDAY – Die Zeit vergeht

**

* * *

**

**KAPITEL 9**

**_SIX WAYS TO SUNDAY – Die Zeit vergeht_**

**_

* * *

_**

O X O X O  
O X O X O X O X  
X O X O X

O X O X O  
O X O X O X O X  
X O X O X

Am darauf folgenden Tag machte sich Remus mit gemischten Gefühlen zum eigentlich gemeinsamen Frühstück in die Große Halle auf, obwohl er nicht damit rechnete, dass Snape oder Sirius auftauchen würde. Er und Dumbledore hatten natürlich niemandem von den seltsamen Vorfällen der letzten Tage berichtet. Aber er dachte nicht, dass es Severus besonders angenehm wäre auch nur auf einen der drei zu treffen, da sie ihn offensichtlich in einem 'Zustand der Schwäche' gesehen hatten, die ER sich nie eingestehen würde. Vor anderen schon gar nicht. Sein schon immer ungesund aufgeprägter Stolz allein sprach schon dagegen. Und Remus wusste noch immer nicht, was sich zwischen den beiden tatsächlich abgespielt hatte. Er konnte sich das alles einfach nicht erklären...

Umso erstaunter war Lupin, als er etwas später als gewöhnlich in der Großen Halle eintrudelte. Seltsamer Weise waren beim Essen ALLE anwesend. Auch Black und Snape saßen mit am Tisch und funkelten sich an, wie eh und je. °°WEM wollen die beiden eigentlich bitte WAS beweisen?°° fragte sich der Werwolf und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Das war ja nicht zum aushalten. Einem Außenstehenden, wie in diesem Fall zum Beispiel Minerva McGonagall oder auch Hagrid, kam das wohl alles ganz normal vor. Wie immer eben. Aber ein leichtes Schulterzucken von Dumbledore zeigte ihm, dass auch er das Ganze alles andere als NORMAL fand, sich jedoch auch nicht zu helfen wusste und keine neuen Erkenntnisse hatte. Bedrückt kaute Remus Ewigkeiten auf einer Scheibe Toast herum. Wer sollte da noch durchblicken...

O X O X O  
O X O X O X O X  
X O X O X

So ging es Tag für Tag. Und aus Tagen wurden Wochen.

Weder Sirius noch Severus hatten den anderen erzählt, was zwischen ihnen passiert war. Beide blockten ab, sobald man sie auf den Vorfall ansprach. Snape überhörte wie üblich alle Fragen, die ihm unangenehm waren, tat als ob er nicht wisse um was es ginge oder rauschte ohne ein Wort mit wehenden Roben aus dem Zimmer. Und Black wechselte möglichst beiläufig das Thema oder machte sich ebenfalls einfach wortlos aus dem Staub.

Sirius hatte auch sein Versprechen gegenüber Severus nicht gebrochen - was dieser irritiert feststellte - und seinen Mund darüber gehalten, was diese verfluchten Sadisten mit ihm angestellt hatten. Der Slytherin wurde innerlich das Gefühl nicht los, dass Black sein Wissen sicherlich nur für eine bessere Gelegenheit aufbewahrte um ihn bloß zustellen. Warum sollte er den sonst alles für sich behalten. Aber auch bemerkte das seltsame Verhalten des verhassten Gryffindors. Und das schlimmste daran war wohl, dass er es einfach nicht richtig einschätzten konnte, was der Animagus damit bezweckte. Offener Hass war etwas mit dem Snape ohne Probleme umgehen konnte. Es war etwas ..Vertrautes. Doch Black schien im Geheimen irgendwas auszuhecken...

O X O X O  
O X O X O X O X  
X O X O X

Remus Lupin hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht seine ehemaligen Klassenkameraden im Auge zu behallten und gelegentlich mit dem Direktor seine Beobachtungen auszutauschen.

Er bemerkte, dass die beiden Streithämmel sich möglichst unauffällig ein wenig von einander fern zuhalten schienen, hatten offensichtlich so etwas wie ein stilles Übereinkommen getroffen so zu tun, als wäre rein gar nichts gewesen. Der Werwolf wurde einfach nicht schlau aus den beiden. Denn WENN sie sich unweigerlich im Schloss über den Weg liefen, sprühten sie unnachgiebig Gift durch die Gegend. Jedoch musste Remus feststellen, dass Sirius schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr hinter Severus' Rücken über ihn und über seine Tätigkeiten in Voldemorts Reihen herzog, was früher eine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen waren, wenn er nichts mit sich anzufangen wusste oder einfach nur sauer war. Er war irgendwie geworden. Und das nicht erst seit dem Vorfall in Snapes Räumen. °°Das ist wenigstens ein Anfang!°° dachte sich Lupin insgeheim. Gleichzeitig beunruhigte ihn dieses ungewöhnliche Verhalten zu tiefst. Sein Freund hatte sich sehr verändert in den letzten Wochen und Monaten.

O X O X O  
O X O X O X O X  
X O X O X

Wenn Severus dann aber vom Dunklen Lord gerufen wurde, war Sirius wieder das reinste Nervenbündel und von den anderen kaum zu ertragen. Für die meisten war das wiederum nichts Ungewöhnliches, da seine Stimmung die letzten Jahre immer zwischen Himmel-hoch-jauchzend und zu-Tode-betrübt war. Er hatte manchmal einfach seine Phasen in denen er über seine Zeit im Zauberergefängnis nachgrübelte, was alles hätte anders laufen können. Und in der nächsten Sekunde machte er Witze am laufenden Band (wohl eher um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen). Aber niemals war er so wie er jetzt war. In dem einen Moment ging er jedem auf die Nerven, doch mehr und mehr zog er sich zurück und sprach mit niemandem ein Wort, ging jedem aus dem Weg.

Für den genauen Beobachter, der 'fast' alle Hintergründe kannte, war es nun nicht mehr von der Hand zu weisen, dass sich Sirius Black eindeutig um den grimmigen Tränkeproffessor zu sorgen schien. Doch was ihn wirklich zu diesem recht extremen Sinneswandel gebracht hatte...?

O X O X O  
O X O X O X O X  
X O X O X

Was die anderen nicht wussten und auch Lupin und Dumbledore entging, war, dass Sirius zwar tatsächlich oft tagelang in seiner Animagusform im Verbotenen Wald unherwandelte um zu grübeln. Doch tat er dies viel mehr mit dem Hintergedanken, dass er dort den Platz, von dem Snape immer zu den Todessertreffen verschwand genau im Auge hatte. Hier konnte er unbemerkt Severus Rückkehr warten um ihm gegebenen Falls helfen zu können.

O X O X O  
O X O X O X O X  
X O X O X

Die Monate vergingen und die Schule hatte schon längst wieder angefangen.

Es wurde Winter und der erste Schnee begann zu fallen.

Eigentlich mochte Sirius den Schnee, tollte immer gerne als Hund in dem kalten Pulver umher. Es war irgendwie ...befreiend. Er hielt sich nicht sonderlich gerne innerhalb dicker Mauern auf, liebte es einen freien Blick auf den Himmel zu haben, wo nichts ihn einengte.

Doch für die schönen weißen Schlossgründe fehlte ihm im Moment einfach der Blick. Für ihn bedeutete der Schnee nun lediglich eines: aller höchste Gefahr!

Was wäre zum Beispiel, wenn Snape mitten in einer eisigen Nacht geschwächt von einem Treffen seiner Folterknechte zurückkam. ...Und keiner von ihnen würde ihn bemerken. ...Er würde er einfach erfrieren - direkt vor ihrer Nase.

Das war momentan das einzige was er sah, wenn er die weißen Flocken betrachtete ohne sie jedoch wirklich zu sehen. Es war doch schon seltsam, wie schnell sich Sichtweisen doch ändern können...

O X O X O  
O X O X O X O X  
X O X O X

Letztendlich waren Sirius Befürchtungen jedoch erst einmal unbegründet.

Einige Wochen tauchte Snape auf den ersten Blick wenigstens äußerlich wohlbehalten wieder auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts auf und so ließ Sirius ihn in Ruhe, wartete bis er im großen Schlossportal verschwand und lief dann seinerseits unentdeckt und unendlich erleichtert zurück zu den alten Gemäuern oder streifte noch eine Weile durch den Wald um seine Nerven zu beruhigen.

O X O X O  
O X O X O X O X  
X O X O X

Doch eines Nachts war es wieder so weit.

°°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°°  
°°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°°  
°°°°° °°°°°

**

* * *

**

**FORTSETZUNG FOLGT...**

_Würde mich auch sehr darüber freuen, wenn wieder Mal einige den wunderschönen lilanen Butten in der linken unteren Ecke für sich entdecken würden. Es bereitet einfach unheimliche Freude. Und es ist immer schön zu wissen, wie euch mein Geschreibsel so gefällt, was ich anders machen könnte oder sollte, usw...und vielleicht kommen mir auch noch ein paar neu Ideen, die man in die Story einbauen könnte._

**

* * *

**

* * *

****

****

**pathie**** 12000**_ Sorry noch mal wegen meiner gelegentlichen Ungeduld! Aber du machst es auch immer so spannend! :o)_

**FaFa** _Naja__. Snape bleibt eben Snape! Jedenfalls fürs erste!_

**Persephone Lupin**_ Das mit den Schönen Blümchen müsste doch nach der neuen Rechtschreibereform mittlerweile auch richtig sein, oder etwa nicht! ;o) Danke jedenfalls für den Hinweis, war mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Kriegst auch ein schönes lila ‚P'lümchen von mir. So ein nettes Rechtschreibprogramm bekommt wohl auch nicht alles mit! --- Wie du gesehen hast lässt sich Re schon nicht ganz so schnell abschütteln. Aber die beiden machen es einem ja auch nicht gerade leicht sie zu verstehen._


	12. 10 DUNKLE ZEITEN, SCHWERE ZEITEN

_Und hier habe ich mal wieder ein etwas längeres Kapitelchen für euch! Nur leider will mir keine rechte Überschrift einfallen. Werde einfach eine nachreichen! Vielleicht hat ja auch von euch jemand 'ne schöne Idee?! Dann lasst es mich bitte wissen. Ich suche also nach einem Filmtitel, der zum folgenden Chappi passen würde. Wenn also jemand irgendwelche Gedankenblitze empfängt, haltet sie bloß nicht versteckt! :o)_

_Und nun..._

_...lass ich euch mal mit meinen Gedanken alleine....._

_LG mina_

****

* * *

**KAPITEL 10**

**_– _**

**_

* * *

_**

Einige Wochen tauchte Snape auf den ersten Blick wenigstens äußerlich wohlbehalten wieder auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts auf und so ließ Sirius ihn in Ruhe, wartete bis er im großen Schlossportal verschwand und lief dann seinerseits unentdeckt und unendlich erleichtert zurück zu den alten Gemäuern oder streifte noch eine Weile durch den Wald um seine Nerven zu beruhigen.

Doch eines Nachts war es wieder so weit.

Severus war schon zwei Wochen überfällig. Und wieder huschten grauenvolle Bilder an Sirius innerem Auge vorbei. Seine eigenen Alpträume plagten ihn nun zwar nicht mehr, da er so gut wie gar nicht mehr die Ruhe zum schlafen fand. Doch wenn ihm einmal unweigerlich die Augen zu vielen, waren die Träume nicht angenehmer als jene, die er sonst zu ertragen hatte, auch wenn er darin nicht selbst Ziel der Quälereien und perfiden Psychospielchen war. Oder vielleicht _gerade deshalb..._

Als der Mond wieder einmal besonders hell schien, sah der Hund nur noch, wie eine schwarze Gestalt am Waldrand erschien und sofort kraftlos in sich zusammen sackte. Er rannte so schnell ihn seine vier Pfoten trugen zu ihr und erkannte sogleich Snape, der da im eisigen Schnee lag. Es musste etwas gründlich schief gelaufen sein, denn er sah grausam aus. Fast nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. Überall war er mit getrocknetem, frischem Blut und Dingen, von denen er lieber gar nicht erst wissen wollte, was es noch war, bedeckt und er zitterte _fürchterlich_. Seine Robe bestand nur noch aus einzelnen Fetzen, von seinem Hemd und seiner Hose war auch nicht viel mehr übrig.

Aus dem Hund wurde wieder Sirius.

Er legte dem Slytherin erst einmal die Hand auf die Stirn und musste feststellen, dass er regelrecht glühte. Extrem vorsichtig nahm er den Mann auf seine Arme und brachte ihn ohne auch nur eine weitere Sekunde zu verlieren zurück ins Schloss. Der Zauberer wimmerte leise unter seinen Berührungen, blieb jedoch in seiner Bewusstlosigkeit.

Als die beiden vor der Tür der Krankenstation standen, begann der Verletzte sich leicht zu wehren und Sirius versuchte ihn auf die eigenen Beine zu stellen. Doch die knickten unter seinem Gewicht sofort wieder ein. Blitzschnell packte der Animagus zu und sah seinen Gegenüber, der eher in die andere Richtung als durch die Tür vor ihnen zu wollen schien, ehrlich besorgt an. "Du willst _so_ nicht zu Poppy, stimmt's?" fragte er leise. Die Krankenschwester hatte einmal verlauten lassen, dass Snape sich die letzten Male nie vollständig hatte untersuchen lassen. Die Heilerin hatte das wohl eher mit der sturen Art des Slytherin erklärt und sich nichts weiter dabei gedacht. Und Severus war auch sicher kein einfacher Patient. Doch Sirius wusste es mittlerweile besser. Nie im Leben sollte ihn _so_ jemand zu Gesicht bekommen! _Niemand_ sollte von seinem Geheimnis wissen. Denn wenn Poppy Pomfrey von gewissen Verletzungen wusste, wüsste es auch einige Minuten später der Direktor. Und Severus war der Ansicht, dass Dumbledore ihn sofort aus dem Verkehr ziehen würde, wenn er wüsste, was ihm immer wieder angetan wurde.

Vermutlich hatte er damit ja auch recht... Aber mittlerweile... Es wunderte Sirius doch schon sehr, dass der Schulleiter nie etwas an Snapes Verhalten aufgefallen ist. Als Lehrer hätte er doch merken müssen, dass schon damals mit ihm etwas nicht in Ordnung gewesen war. Dumbledore wusste doch schon zu seiner Schulzeit immer über so gut wie alles bescheid, was sie sich damals geleistet hatten. Auch Severus hatte deshalb einige Zeit in Dumbledores Büro verbracht. Und jetzt wo er sich für ihn, und natürlich auch den Orden, als Spion in die größte Schlangengrube überhaupt begab, musste Albus ihn und sein Verhalten doch einfach noch genauer im Auge behalten. Vor allem, da er wusste, wie die Oberschlange mit ihren Jüngern umzugehen pflegte. Andererseits musste Sirius ihm aber auch zugestehen, dass es wirklich nicht gerade einfach war dem Tränkemeister irgendwelche psychischen Misshandlungen anzumerken, wenn er es nicht wollte. Und der Slytherin würde niemals freiwillig vor einer anderen Person eingestehen, dass er das alles nicht mehr verkraften konnte. Doch mittlerweile stand es schon derart schlimm um ihn, dass er diese Fassade zeitweise einfach nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten konnte. Dass ihm jegliche Kraft dazu fehlte und er später verzweifelt versuchte alles zu verbergen, was ihn angreifbar machen könnte. Doch im Moment war er dazu einfach nicht im Stande.

Der andere drehte auf Blacks Frage nun endlich leicht den Kopf, wobei er schmerzvoll sein Gesicht verzog. "Das heißt wohl _'nein'_, denke ich?!" Sirius musterte einen Moment die verzweifelten ängstlichen nun aber auch regelrecht flehenden nachtschwarzen Augen von Severus.

Sirius hätte ihn bei diesem herzzerreißenden Anblick am liebsten einfach in den Arm genommen und ihn an sich gedrückt nur um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht allein war und dass er nichts mehr zu befürchten hatte. Wie konnte er nur all die Jahre so _blind_ gewesen sein. Er hätte sich einfach die Mühe machen müssen um hinter den oft nur mühsam aufrecht erhaltenen Schutzwall blicken müssen.

Wortlos nahm er Snape wieder hoch und brachte ihn Richtung seiner Kerker. Severus schien einfach keine Kraft mehr zu haben sich dagegen zu wehren und verhielt sich relativ ruhig. Dort angekommen öffnete Sirius unter Snapes leisen Anweisungen die Tür und brachte den Slytherin auf direktem Wege ins Badezimmer. Vorsichtig stellte er ihn wieder vor sich auf die Beine, hielt ihn aber dieses Mal _so_ fest, dass er ihm in die Augen blicken konnte. "Wir müssen aber wenigstens das alles abwaschen und schauen, ob du keine allzu schlimmen Wunden hast, die wir versorgen müssen, ja?!" Mit diesen Worten setzte er den nun noch mehr zitternden Körper sachte auf einem Teppich vor der Dusche zu Boden und begann ihn von seinen zerfetzten Kleiderresten zu befreien. Das Häufchen Elend zu Sirius Füßen starrte ihn nur an und zuckte erschrocken zusammen. "Keine Angst, Severus, ich werd' dir nichts tun. Aber das muss nun mal sein." Sanft fuhr er ihm über die Wange und Snape erstarrte augenblicklich. "Tut mir Leid,...aber wenn du dich nicht von Poppy behandeln lassen willst, muss ich mir dich wenigstens _kurz_ anschauen. Du siehst wirklich gar nicht gut aus. Außerdem hast du hohes Fieber. Und das alles hier muss von deiner Haut runter! Nicht, dass du dir noch irgendeine Todesserkrankheit einfängst." Wieder sah der Gryffindor den anderen abwartend an.

Es sah so aus, als ob Snape die Notwendigkeit des Ganzen - wenn auch nur sehr langsam - zu begreifen schien, denn nach einigem Zögern ließ er die Prozedur über sich ergehen.

Sirius zog ein paar Mal scharf die Luft ein. Er konnte einfach nicht begreifen, was er da sah. Niemals hatte er einen solch geschundenen Körper gesehen. Er zwang sich seinen Blick von den Schnitten und Rissen loszureißen und Snape in die Augen zu schauen. "Wir müssen dich jetzt erst einmal unter die Dusche stellen." Sehr vorsichtig zog er den wieder in sich zusammen gesunkenen Zauberer auf die Beine, bugsierte ihn in die Ecke der Duschkabine und lehnte ihn rückwärts gegen die Wand, damit er nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor.

Langsam und sehr behutsam begann Sirius damit Severus das verkrustete Blut vom Gesicht zu waschen, was dieser mit leerem Blick hinnahm. Äußerst vorsichtig strich er auch über dessen Brust, um die Wunden nicht wieder neu aufzureißen. Mittlerweile schaffte es Snape auch kurze Zeit ein bischen freier zu stehen und Sirius bedeutete ihm sich umzudrehen, damit er sich seinem Rücken zuwenden konnte auf dem doch einige größere Schnitte zu sehen waren. Als er ihn jedoch eher beiläufig an der Hüfte berührte, drückte sich Severus reflexartig enger gegen die Wand. Er begann wieder unkontrolliert zu zittern und zu wimmern und presste die Augenlider fest zusammen. Über diese Reaktion völlig erschrocken, zog der Gryffindor sofort seine Hand zurück. "Shhh...Das wollte ich nicht! Ich ...Es tut mir leid. Ich tu' dir doch nichts. Bleib ganz ruhig-" Doch bevor er seinen Satz beendet hatte begann Severus zu schwanken und sackte zu Boden. Sirius beugte sich schnell zu ihm hinunter. "Das muss aber einfach sein!" bedauerte er und sah sich hilfesuchend im Bad um als sein Blick an der Badewanne hängen blieb.

Er ließ Snape kurz am Boden der Dusche kauern und begab sich zur Wanne um sie mit warmem Wasser zu füllen. Er gab auch eine Tinktur hinzu, die offene Wunden schließen und Schmerzen lindern sollte. Dann würde er nicht seinen gesamten Körper mit irgendeiner Salbe einreiben müsse. Denn _das_ konnte Severus in seinem jetzigen Zustand wohl kaum ertragen. Gut, wenn man sich in den Räumen eines Tränkegenies befand. Er hatte eine ganze Reihe äußerst nützlicher Phiolen für alle möglichen Verletzungen fein säuberlich beschriftet und in einem kleinen Schränkchen im hinteren Teil des Zimmers aufbewahrt.

Sirius wand sich nun wieder dem mittlerweile bibbernden Severus zu. "Nicht, dass du mir hier noch erfrierst! Ein warmes Bad hat noch niemandem geschadet!" Unsicher sah er zwischen Severus und dem Wasser hin und her. °°Wie soll ich dich jetzt in die Wanne kriegen, ohne dich wieder anzufassen und ohne, dass du mir ertrinkst?°°

Nach kurzem hin und her hatte er sich entschieden. "Tut mir leid, Severus, ...aber eine andere Möglichkeit sehe ich nicht!" So sanft wie möglich zog er die nun auch vor Kälte immer heftiger zitternde Gestalt vom Duschboden auf die Füße, stieg selbst in voller Montur in das Wasser, hob Snape vorsichtig über den Rand der Wanne und ließ ihn in das warme Nass gleiten. Da Severus wohl nicht mehr die Kraft hatte über Wasser zu bleiben setzte sich Sirius in die Badewanne und nahm den zuckenden Körper in seine Arme. Wieder versteifte sich dieser. "Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht über den Weg traust, aber du _musst_ mir einfach glauben, dass du von mir nichts zu befürchten hast!" Er strich ihm beruhigend über die Schulter. Mit der Zeit lockerte sich der Schwarzhaarige etwas in den Armen des anderen und ließ langsam seinen Kopf, den er krampfhaft aufrecht zu halten versuchte, auf Sirius' Schulter sinken.

Während der Gryffindor seinen einen Arm um Snapes Brust geschlungen hatte, damit er nicht unter ging, fuhr er mit der anderen Hand abwesend durch das nasse Haar.

"Wieso tun sie dir das nur an? Dumbledore würde das niemals zulassen, wenn er davon wüsste." Er blickte nun dem anderen ins Gesicht und bemerkte, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Einige lautlose Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über die bleichen, zerkratzten Wangen. "Ich werde ihm nichts sagen, so lange du es nicht willst! Ich habe es dir doch versprochen. ... ...Wie hast du das nur all die Zeit durchgestanden?" Er erwartete darauf keine wirkliche Antwort, war sich nicht einmal bewusst, dass er seine letzten Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. Doch plötzlich hörte er ein leises Flüstern, das er kaum verstehen konnte. Aber hier kam ihm sein feines Hundegehör zu Gute und er spitzte überrascht die Ohren. "Sie habe bei meiner letzten Rückkehr schon einen Weg gesucht, wie sie mich brechen können...haben es aber mit ihren Flüchen nicht geschafft!..Ich war auch nur wenige Monate weg. Aber dieses mal...sind..s-sie.... Sie haben in meiner Vergangenheit rumgeforscht...nach möglichen Angriffspunkten, und sie .... schon mein Vater..."

Er brach ab. Und Sirius zog ihn noch enger an sich! Er verstand nicht wirklich alles, was Severus ihm sagen wollte, aber er wollte ihn auch nicht drängen weiter zu sprechen. Er sollte es ihm von sich aus erzählen, wenn er bereit dazu war. Aber im Grunde genommen war er sich sicher, dass Snape wohl niemals mehr so mit ihm reden würde, wenn er wieder alle seine Sinne beisammen hatte. Wenn er sich wieder vollkommen unter Kontrolle hatte...

.,oO°´°Oo,.  
°Oo,.,oO°´

So lagen sie eine Zeit lang still beieinander und das Wasser wurde allmählich kalt. Sirius kochte innerlich vor Wut über den Dunklen Lord und seinen kriechenden Anhang. Wie konnte man einem Menschen nur so etwas antun? Doch die Kälte brachte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück und kühlte sein Gemüt etwas. Er neigte seinen Kopf leicht nach vorne. Es sah so aus, als ob Severus tatsächlich eingeschlafen war. Er hatte sogar fast aufgehört zu zittern, aber auch _er_ musste langsam frieren. Doch sobald sich Sirius leicht bewegte, riss er sofort wieder die Augen auf. "Hier wird's langsam ziemlich kalt, findest du nicht?" Unsicher lächelte er den anderen an. "Ich werd' dich jetzt mal in dein Bett bringen!"

Sachte lehnte er Severus ein wenig nach vorne um sich seinen Rücken anzusehen. Die meisten Wunden schienen sich von der Tinktur im Wasser verschlossen zu haben und hatten schon begonnen zu heilen. Auch das Fieber war etwas zurück gegangen. Er packte Snape unter den Armen und zog ihn mit sich in die Höhe. Vorsichtig hievte er den anderen aus dem Wasser und ließ ihn auf den Teppich gleiten. Völlig durchnässt stieg der Animagus dann auch selbst aus der Wanne und sah sich erst einmal nach einem Handtuch um. Auf einem Regal in der Ecke wurde er auch sogleich fündig und begann Severus mit dem Tuch trocken zu rubbeln. Dieser gab keinen einzigen Muckser von sich und starrte mit glasigen Augen irgendwo ins Nirgendwo. Er war wieder wie weggetreten, wohl recht Müde und mit all seiner Kraft völlig am Ende.

Sirius zog schnell seine nassen Sachen aus, trocknete sich ab und lieh sich einfach eine der Hosen und Hemden des Slytherin, die er draußen auf einem Stuhl entdeckt hatte. °°Snape wird mich dafür sicher lynchen, wenn er rausbekommt, dass ich mich an seinen Sachen vergriffen habe!°° schmunzelte Sirius in sich hinein. Im Bad war es zwar warm, was man vom Rest der Räume nicht gerade behaupten konnte. Schließlich wollte auch _er_ sich keine Lungenentzündung einfangen. Nun packte er Snape in ein großes weiches Badetuch und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer wo er ihn auf dem Bett auch gleich noch zusätzlich in eine kuschelige Decke einhüllte. Er blieb noch kurze Zeit am Bettrand sitzen, bis Severus scheinbar völlig entkräftet ein wenig unruhig einschlief. Vorsichtig strich er ihm eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares, die sich in sein Gesicht verirrt hatte, liebevoll hinter ein Ohr. Der Slytherin sah so zerbrechlich aus, wie er da so vor ihm lag. Kein Vergleich zu dem selbstherrlichen arroganten Snape, wie er sich üblicher Weise seiner Umwelt zeigte. Aber irgendwie hatte sein Anblick auch etwas ...friedliches, wenn er sich an den Ausdruck in Severus Augen erinnerte, den er vor nur ein paar Minuten dort gesehen hatte. Nur mit Mühe riss er sich von dem Bild des Schlummernden los.

Er beschloss ihn jetzt lieber alleine zu lassen. Denn auf einen neuerlichen Wutausbruch des Slytherin, wenn dieser zu sich kam und wieder vollkommen bei Sinnen war, konnte Black gerne verzichten. Er würde die Tür, die die Prügelei überstanden hatte, jedoch nicht wieder komplett verschließen, wollte er sich doch jede Stunde vergewissern, dass es dem anderen gut ginge - jedenfalls halbwegs. Er sah sich noch einmal nach Snape um. Eigentlich sträubte er sich innerlich dagegen den anderen so allein zurück zulassen. Aber Severus könnte es sicher nicht ertragen, wenn das erste, was er zu Gesicht bekommt, der verhasste Black sein würde und er sich dann daran erinnern würde, in welchem Zustand er ihn gesehen hatte und was er ihm erzählt hätte.

Leicht bekümmert und in Gedanken schlich Sirius zurück zu seinen Räumen, darauf bedacht niemandem über den Weg zu laufen. Es waren zwar Weihnachtsferien und die meisten Schüler waren zu Hause, aber wer weiß! Auch Harry verbrachte seine Ferien ausnahmsweise nicht in Hogwarts, sondern zusammen mit den Weasleys im Fuchsbau. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sein Pate wieder im Schloss war. Und im Stillen war Sirius sogar recht froh darüber. So konnte er sich weitaus unauffälliger um den 'verhassten' Tränkeprofessor kümmern und auch Harry wusste er in guten Händen.

°°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°°  
°°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°°  
°°°°° °°°°°

**

* * *

**

**FORTSETZUNG FOLGT...**

_...und eure Meinung ist mal wieder gefragt! **Feedback bitte nicht vergessen!** (Und ein großes 'Danke' an meine fleißigen Reviewer °bussi°)_

**

* * *

**

* * *

****

****


	13. 11 SPURLOS – In der Nacht

**

* * *

**

**KAPITEL 11**

**_SPURLOS – In der Nacht_**

**_

* * *

_**

.,oO´Oo,.  
Oo,.,oO´

Immer, wenn Sirius nach Snape sah, wälzte sich dieser wild von einer Seite auf die andere und gab erstickte Schreie von sich. Oder aber er lag wie ein Igel zusammengerollt in einer Ecke des Bettes und wimmerte und zitterte. ---Selbst das hat sich in den letzten Wochen und Monaten nicht gebessert--- dachte der Gryffindor betrübt. Ganz im Gegenteil. Doch er wollte ihn auch nicht wecken. Irgendwo hatte er mal gehört, dass man Leute in Mitten ihren Träumen nicht wecken sollte. Sie würden damit gewisse Erlebnisse verarbeiten. ---Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht!--- schalt er sich. Bei ihm hatte das schließlich auch noch nie funktioniert. Und er konnte Severus einfach nicht so leiden sehen. Es zerriss ihm beinahe das Herz.

Wie konnte er ihm bloß helfen? Sirius zermarterte sich ohne Unterlass vergeblich den Kopf darüber, kam jedoch letztendlich immer wieder zu demselben Schluss: _Er war einfach nicht der Richtige für diesen Job!_

Sobald der blasse Zauberer wieder vollkommen bei sich wäre, würde er wieder komplett durchdrehen und ihn in hohem Bogen vor die Tür werfen. Womöglich in kleinen handlichen Stückchen...

Nein, er war hierfür nicht der Richtige!

Snape hasste ihn. Aber wer konnte es ihm verdenken, hatte Sirius doch vor einiger Zeit von sich selbst noch geglaubt den übellaunigen Slytherin aufs tiefste zu verabscheuen. Doch er konnte nichts gegen seine neuerlichen Gefühle machen, die er zwar noch nicht vollends verstand, die jedoch alles andere, aber sicher kein Hass mehr waren. Da war er sich sicher. Doch seine eigene Gefühlswelt musste warten, darüber würde er später nachdenken, wenn es Snape wieder etwas besser ginge.

.,oO´Oo,.  
Oo,.,oO´

In den letzten Wochen und Monaten hatte sich Sirius' Einstellung gegenüber Severus fast um 180 Grad geändert, weil er plötzlich Dinge verstand, die er vorher einfach nicht sah, nicht sehen wollte und auch nicht verstehen wollte. Jetzt fühlte er sich irgendwie verantwortlich für ihn. Scheinbar schien sich sonst niemand sonderlich für das Befinden des Tränkemeisters zu interessieren. Nicht einmal Dumbledore, dem doch schon zu seiner eigenen Schulzeit nicht die geringste Kleinigkeit, die im Schloss abspielte, entging. Und der müsste mittlerweile doch am besten wissen, dass man es dem Slytherin nicht, wie den meisten Menschen, auf den ersten und auch sicher nicht auf den zweiten und dritten Blick ansehen würde, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging. Da musste schon etwas tiefer gebohrt werden.

Aber warum musste sich Snape auch immer gegen jeden und alles stellen der ihm Helfen wollte, das machte alles so unendlich viel schwieriger.

Doch auch in diesen Punkten konnte er ihn nur allzu gut verstehen. Er war selbst auch jemand, der alles immer mit sich alleine ausmachen und sich niemandem anvertrauen wollte. _Bevor_ er als Schüler nach Hogwarts kam, war er jedenfalls so gewesen. Doch vor allem James und Remus hatten ihm beigebracht, dass es sich lohnen kann, wenn man anderen Menschen vertraut. Es war schön zu wissen, dass da immer jemand war, mit dem man reden konnte, wenn man es denn wollte. Es machte viele Dinge leichter zu ertragen, wenn man nicht alleine mit ihnen da stand.

Doch bei Peter hatte er auch wieder einmal gesehen, dass das Ganze auch nach hinten losgehen konnte.

Und seit dem er aus Askaban raus war, war er noch vorsichtiger geworden mit dem, was er anderen über sich erzählte. Remus vertraute er natürlich vollkommen. Aber genau wie James hatte er auch ihm nicht alles über seine Zeit vor der Schule und während den Ferien und seine Familie gesagt. Doch das meiste wussten sie, sprachen ihn aber normaler Weise nie von sich aus darauf an, da sie genau wussten, dass er nicht gerne daran dachte, sondern das Meiste einfach aus seinem Kopf verdrängen wollte.

Sirius war sich zwar sehr wohl bewusst, dass das mansche Ängste nicht gerade dazu brachte sich für immer in Luft aufzulösen. Aber er beschloss irgendwann, dass sie ihn nicht weiter zu interessieren hatten, wenn er gewissen Situationen einfach aus dem Weg ging. Und das hatte auch _meistens_ so funktioniert. Und von seiner Familie waren auch nicht mehr viele übrig, die ihn an seine Vergangenheit erinnerten.

Und so hatte er eigentlich alles für seine Verhältnisse relativ gut im Griff. Auch seine ständigen Albträume verblassten damals immer mehr, als er endlich von zu Hause fort und bei James eingezogen war.

Doch dann kam der Tag an dem Wurmschwanz sie alle verriet.

Sirius wanderte unschuldig in das gefürchtete Zauberergefängnis. Und dort brachen alle Erinnerungen und Ängste rücksichtslos und ohne Erbarmen wieder über ihn herein.

Auch nach Askaban wachte er fast jede Nacht, wenn er denn mal schlief, schweißgebadet und schwer atmend auf. Oft fand er aber einfach nicht die Ruhe überhaupt ein Auge zu schließen. Doch er hatte ja Remus, mit dem er reden konnte. Und wenn er ihm die meisten Dinge regelrecht aus der Nase ziehen musste, musste er im Nachhinein immer zugeben, dass es ihm etwas half über seine Probleme mit jemandem zu sprechen, auch wenn ihm das nach seiner Flucht noch schwerer viel als vorher.

Doch für Severus hatte es offensichtlich _nie_ jemanden gegeben, dem er sich anvertrauen konnte oder auch wollte. Und die wenigen verständlichen Worte, die Snape im Schlaf von sich gab, zeigten ihm nur zu deutlich, dass es Menschen gab, denen das Schicksal noch viel übler mitgespielt hatte als ihm.

.,oO´Oo,.  
Oo,.,oO´

Als Sirius das nächste Mal nach Severus schaute, brachte er ihm gleich auch ein Tablett mit Essen mit, falls er demnächst aufwachen würde. Schließlich musste er schnell wieder zu Kräften kommen, denn sonst würde er ein weiteres Todessertreffen nicht nur seelisch, sondern auch körperlich nicht mehr überstehen können, wenn sie wieder einmal so brutal und bestialisch mit ihm umspringen würden.

Wieder einmal stand er vor der Tür zu den Räumen des Hausvorstandes von Slytherin, schloss die Augen und atmete noch einmal tief durch...

Doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Etwas war anders, als die letzten Stunden. _Etwas fehlte!_

Ihm viel gleich auf, dass es _außergewöhnlich still_ hier war.

Hatte Severus etwa endlich, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit Ruhe von seinen grausamen Träumen?!

Leicht irritiert stellte Black das Essen erst einmal auf dem großen Schreibtisch im Büro ab und rannte schnell in das Schlafzimmer des Professors, wo er vor einer knappen Stunde noch unruhig gelegen und geschlafen hatte.

Doch dort war niemand!

Das Bett war fein säuberlich gemacht und sah vollkommen unberührt aus.

Leise Unruhe beschlich Sirius. Mit einem unguten Gefühl sah er sich weiter um, doch kein Anzeichen von Severus war zu entdecken. Hastig lief er ins Bad.

Nichts!

Keine Spur von Snape!

Schnell rannte er zurück Richtung Tür. "Bei Merlin, er wird doch nicht etwa-"

'KAWUM'

.,oO´Oo,.  
Oo,.,oO´  
.,oO´Oo,..,oO´Oo,.  
Oo,.,oO´Oo,.,oO´  
.,oO´Oo,.  
Oo,.,oO´

**

* * *

**

**FORTSETZUNG FOLGT...**

**

* * *

**

* * *

****

Das war jetzt mal wieder ein nicht wirklich langes Kapitel. Eigentlich wollte ich es hier jetzt nicht splitten, aber für den nächsten Teil fehlt mit noch ein Stück und ich wollte euch nicht allzu lange schmoren lassen! :o)

**Und danke nochmal für eure netten Kommis fürs letzte Chap. Einfach immer wieder schön!**

**Adelaide** _Wieder mal ein neues Gesicht! :o) Hoffe, es hat dir gefallen!_

**Arifilia** _Ich kann ja mal mit Sirius reden, ob du ihn mal für 'ne Weile ablösen sollst! -g-_

**Thaia** _So viel Lob -langsam rot anläuft-, da werd ich ja ganz verlegen! :o) Und ich muss mich unbedingt noch einmal wegen deier guten Idee für die letzte ChapÜberschrift bedanken, du hast mich gerettet._

**Persephone Lupin** _Die Idee mit der Wann, fand ich eigentlich gar nicht mal so übel, aber das war mir für dieses Kapitel dann doch irgend wie zu albern! Nicht böse sein! :o)_


	14. 12 WENN DIE GONDELN TRAUER TRAGEN – Reak...

Ich hab mir extra Mühe gegeben, damit ihr nicht so lange warten müsst. Es hat nun leider doch etwas länger gedauert, als beabsichtigt, sorry. Und ich musste das ganze noch einmal splitten, weil ich mit dem Rest noch immer nicht ganz zufrieden bin.

Eigentlich hatte ich gar nicht geplant, dass es so viele Kapitel werden und viele Sachen sind mir erst während des Schreibens eingefallen, die ich dann aber auf jeden Fall in der Story unterbringen wollte. Eigentlich ist bei der Geschichte was ganz anders rausgekommen. Eigentlich war es Severus auch gar nicht so schlimm ergangen. Doch wie ich es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, kam mir dann Sirius' Verhalten doch total black-untypisch vor. Und jetzt ist halt das dabei heraus gekommen. Mir kam ein allmähliches Annähern der beiden einfach viel glaubwürdiger vor, wie wenn sie sich plötzlich einfach um den Hals gefallen wären. Darauf müsst ihr also noch ein bischen warten.

Aber bevor ich jetzt hier wieder anfange total vom Thema abzuweichen hab ich das nächste Kapitelstückchen für euch!

Viel Spaß damit!

_Euer Minchen_

.,oO´Oo,.  
Oo,.,oO´

**:o)** **UND NATÜRLICH WÜRD' ICH MICH AUCH WIEDER ÜBER EIN PAAR KLEINE ODER UND NATÜRLICH AUCH GRÖSSERE KOMMENTÄRCHEN FREUEN!** Und wie immer bin ich auch mit einem einfachen 'Mies!'(natürlich würde mich dabei auch der Grund interessieren, damit ich vielleicht das ein oder andere verbessern kann ;o)) oder einem 'Scheen!' zufrieden. Aber kleine Romane lese ich auch recht gerne.** (o:**

.,oO´Oo,.  
Oo,.,oO´

**Persephone Lupin** _(Freut mich, dass ich dich vielleicht doch noch überzeugen kann! :o) Bei mir war da auch nicht gerade Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Eigentlich hab' ich mir nie besonders viele Gedanken um Sirius Black gemacht. Und ich muss gestehen, dass ich eigentlich erst so richtig über diesen Charakter nachgedacht hatte, als Gary Oldman für diese Rolle gecastet wurde, da ich ein totaler Fan von ihm und seiner Schauspielerei bin. Und als ich dann den 5. Band endlich auch mal auf Deutsch gelesen hatte, habe ich erstmals auch über seine Motive nachgedacht. Und da ist mir auch aufgefallen, dass Snape und Black sich gar nicht mal so unähnlich sind. Mittlerweile ist er neben Lupin und natürlich unserem Potionmaster mein absoluter LieblingsChara aus dem Potterverse. Aber jetzt lass ich dich lieber auch mal weiter lesen...;o) )  
_**Arifilia** _(Ich find die Storys sonst immer etwas -nachdenklich am Kopf kratzt und das richtige Wort sucht aber leider nicht findet- nackisch(?). Aber leider verschluckt fanfiction immer die Hälfte der Zeichen :o( )  
_**Tash**_ (War wohl doch etwas lahm!? :o) )  
_**pathie12000**_ (Du weißt ja, wie das ist. Also sei bitte gnädig ;o) )_

****

* * *

**KAPITEL 12**

**_WENN DIE GONDELN TRAUER TRAGEN – Reaktionen, Resignationen _**

**_

* * *

_**

.,oO´Oo,.  
Oo,.,oO´

_Wir erinnern uns: Kein Potionmaster weit und breit..._

_Schnell rannte Sirius zurück Richtung Tür. "Bei Merlin, er wird doch nicht etwa-"_

_'KAWUM'_

Doch weiter kam er nicht als er mit jemandem zusammen knallte und wieder einmal unsanfte Bekanntschaft mit den doch recht harten Kerkersteinen machte. 

.,oO´Oo,.  
Oo,.,oO´

Einen kurzen Moment sahen sich die beiden am Boden liegenden Männer irritiert an, bevor sie sich beide abrupt aufrichteten und schließlich wieder auf die Beine kämpften. Leicht unbeholfen versuchte Sirius sich den Staub von seiner Hose abzuklopfen um seine rasch ansteigende Nervosität wenigstens etwas unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

"Da bist du j-" begann er, doch Snape hatte den Zustand kurzzeitiger 'Verwirrung' über den Zusammenstoß wohl bereits wieder überwunden und schnautste ihm ungehalten dazwischen. "Was machst _du_ schon wieder hier? Bin ich denn nie vor dir sicher?!"

Die Maske saß schon fast wieder perfekt wie eh und je. Jedoch nur _FAST_. Snapes Stimme hatte nicht die übliche Schärfe. So erwiderte Black nicht den kalten Blick, sondern schaute etwas unsicher durch die Gegend und fand den Kerkerboden zu seien Füßen plötzlich furchtbar spannend. Denn was er zu sagen hatte, kam ihm nicht gerade leicht über die Lippen. Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, _wer_ gerade hier vor ihm stand. Doch es musste nun _endlich_ raus...

"Ich wollte dir bloß etwas zu Essen bringen! ... ...Ich ... ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht...." nuschelte er zum Ende hin immer leiser. Es fiel ihm noch immer schwer gerade vor Snape diese mittlerweile unbestreitbare Tatsache einzugestehen. Alte Gewohnheiten ließen sich eben doch nicht ganz so leicht ablegen. Und da er weiter dem stierenden Blick der schwarzen Augen auswich, konnte er lediglich ein höhnisches "Pah!" hören. Konnte es sein, dass er sich wirklich nicht an den gestrigen Tag erinnern konnte, oder doch eher nicht _wollte_?

"_DU_ machst dir Sorgen um _MICH_? ...Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich, Black! Hat Albus dich neuerdings zu seinem persönlichen 'Botenjungen' degradiert?" setzte der Slytherin knurrend nach. Bei diesen Worten blitzte es gefährlich in den blauen Augen seins Gegenübers.

---Tief durchatmen ... Lass' dich nur nicht provozieren ... Bleib gaaaanz ruuuuhig ... Immer locker bleiben ....--- Sirius schloss kurz die Augen, biss krampfhaft seine Kiefer aufeinander und immer wieder wiederholte der er sein neustes Mantra in Gedanken um sein doch schon immer recht aggressives Gemüt zu beruhigen und nicht doch wieder aus der Haut zu fahren. Jetzt hatte er zumindest eine Ahnung und wusste den Grund, weshalb der andere so reagierte und mit Giftpfeilen um sich schoss.

Und wieder funkelte Severus den Gryffindor an. Doch der sah abermals betreten zu Boden und so entging ihm auch der seltsame Schimmer in Snapes Blick, der eigentlich nicht dorthin gehörte, nicht zu Severus Snape gehörte, als er Sirius eine Antwort erwartend ansah. Doch der Animagus sah nur unentwegt zu Boden.

Jetzt würde es heikel werden... Er würde sich nun auf extrem dünnem Eis bewegen, das wusste Black... Er konnte sich nicht so recht ausmalen, wie Snape darauf reagieren würde, aber er musste es versuchen. Vielleicht verstand er endlich, dass er sich vor ihm nicht zu verstellen brauchte. Das er von ihm nichts zu befürchten hatte. Niemals würde auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen über Severus bisher bestens gehütetes Geheimnis über seine Lippen kommen. Doch wahrscheinlicher war wohl, dass der Slytherin wieder einmal explodieren und ihn genüsslich zu Kleinholz verarbeiten würde...

Also musste er die Sache langsam angehen...

"Dumbledore weiß gar nicht, ....dass ich noch hier im Schloss bin." sagte Sirius deshalb erst einmal, bevor er sich von Severus weg drehte um ihm bei dem Folgenden nicht ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen. "Ich hab' dich Nächte lang gequält schreien gehört. Du ... du hast auch ab und zu geredet. Und mit dem, was ... was zwischen uns passiert ist .. .Du ... es ... Also...Ich weiß genau, was sie dir angetan haben, ...die Todesser ...dein Vater...!"

Sirius hatte sich bemüht ruhig zu sprechen, doch plötzlich ging es mit ihm durch. Er wirbelte herum und schrie seinen Gegenüber nun regelrecht hysterisch an. Er wusste sich einfach nicht mehr anders zu helfen. Das konnte so doch nicht weiter gehen...

"Warum lässt du dir nicht helfen, Severus? ... Ich verstehe ja, dass du niemanden an dich heranlassen willst nachdem was dir alles angetan wurde und dass du alles in dich hineinfrisst. Aber ...aber das hält kein Mensch aus. Das _KANN_ einfach kein Mensch alleine aushalten! ... Auch _du_ nicht! ..._GERADE_ _du_ nicht! Du...du wirst irgendwann komplett daran zerbrechen. ...Merkst . du . das . denn . nicht? ..._Aber ich will das nicht! Ich will nicht ...ich KANN ES EINFACH NICHT_ ZULASSEN_, DASS DU DARAN ZUGRUNDE GEHST ..._ **_HÖRST DU_**?"

Er griff den anderen Zauberer, der nicht - wie insgeheim von Sirius erwartet - alles abblockte und wutentbrannt in die Luft ging, sondern plötzlich wie versteinert vor ihm stand, an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn vor lauter Verzweiflung. Doch er rührte sich nicht. Sagte nichts. Er atmete merkwürdig ruhig. Seine sonst so kalten Augen schauten zwar in Sirius Richtung, starrten aber geradewegs durch ihn hindurch. Sirius konnte den Ausdruck, der darin lag einfach nicht deuten. Es huschten so unendlich viele Emotionen durch diesen Blick der nachtschwarzen Augen. Und dieser Blick machte Black _Angst_. ...Snape nahm ihn scheinbar gar nicht mehr war, reagierte überhaupt nicht auf ihn...

War Sirius nun letztendlich etwa doch zu weit gegangen? Er hätte sich mehr zurück halten müssen. Aber für einen Rückzug war es jetzt endgültig zu spät...

"Was ist mit dir, Severus?" fragte er jetzt etwas sanfter, schüttelte ihn abermals und hielt ihn weiterhin mit beiden Händen an den Schultern fest umklammert. ...Keine Reaktion. ...Nichts!

"Sag' doch was! ... Brüll' mich zusammen! ... Schrei' mich an! ... Mach' ... mach' dich über mich lustig oder ...beleidige mich! ... Komm' schon! ... Das konntest du doch immer so gut. ... LOS!! ... Oder meinetwegen verfluche mich! Aber verdammt noch mal, _sprich mit mir, du elender Bastard!!_ S.A.G. E.N.D.L.I.C.H. W.A.S!!!!"

Plötzlich riss sich Severus von ihm los und es war wieder nur böses Funkeln in den dunklen Augen zu sehen.

Sirius innere Spannung viel bei diesem Blick sofort in sich zusammen. ---Das war's jetzt wohl!--- Er seufzte resigniert und wandte seinen Blick ab. Er war einfach nicht gut in solchen Dingen. Und Snape gegenüber schon gar nicht! Der Slytherin würde sich ihm nie freiwillig anvertrauen. _Gerade_ ihm nicht. Aber warum sollte er auch?! Snape war kein sehr vertrauensseliger Mensch. Besser gesagt, traute er wohl nur sich selbst. Aber wer konnte ihm das bei seiner Vergangenheit wohl verdenken. Und er, _Sirius Black_, war sicher der letzte, an den Severus sich wenden würde, wenn er über etwas reden wollte was ihn zu zerstören drohte. Dafür war einfach zu viel geschehen zwischen ihnen.

...Sirius' Schultern sanken immer weiter nach unten...

Nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Monaten bedauerte er, dass er nicht schon in seiner Schulzeit versucht hatte zu verstehen, warum ihr damaliger _'Lieblingsfeind'_ so war, wie er nun einmal war, und dass erst solche Dinge geschehen mussten, bis er endlich verstand. Er hätte dann zumindest in der Schule seine Finger von ihm lassen können und damit nicht alles _noch_ schlimmer gemacht, ihn nicht noch _weiter _gedemütigt...

.,oO´Oo,.  
Oo,.,oO´

Aber für diese Einsicht war es wohl einige Jahrzehnte zu spät. Was geschehen war, war geschehen und nun nicht mehr zu ändern. Es war einfach sinnlos sich jetzt den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Es gab hier für den Animagus jetzt nichts mehr zu tun. Snape würde wiederum alleine mit allem klarkommen müssen, wie er es wohl schon sein ganzes Leben musste und es bis jetzt unerklärlicher Weise auch geschafft hatte vor allem nach außen hin _so zu tun_ als wäre alles so, wie es sein sollte. Und jemandem, den man hasst, vertraut man schon gar nicht.

.,oO´Oo,.  
Oo,.,oO´

Als er in seinen Gedanken zu diesem traurigen, jedoch unbestreitbar logischen Schluss gekommen war, bewegte er sich - zwar unwillig aber erst einmal völlig resigniert entschlossen diese Fakten zu akzeptieren - zur Tür. Schließlich konnte - und wollte - er Snape auch nicht dazu zwingen sich ihm anzuvertrauen und alles von der Seele zu reden. Ihn zu etwas zwingen, war das letzte was er ihm antun wollte. Bedrückt hob Sirius seinen Zauberstab Richtung Klinke... 

oO´Oo,.  
Oo,.,oO´.,oO´Oo,..,oO´Oo,.  
Oo,.,oO´  
Oo,.,oO´.,oO´Oo,.  
Oo,.,oO´

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**FORTSETZUNG FOLGT...**

_...bald! :o) _

**

* * *

**

* * *

** :o)** _**Und Kommis nicht vergessen!**_ **(o:**

Macht immer wieder Freude sie zu lesen!


	15. 13 STEP BY STEP Der erste Schritt ? ? ?

  
  
Sorry, dass es dieses Mal etwas länger gedauert hat. Aber irgendwie hänge ich bei den nächsten Kapiteln etwas fest, werd mir aber Mühe geben, dass es wieder schnell weiter geht! Die Ideen sind nämlich schon ewig da, aber mit der Umsetzung hakt's noch ein wenig! 

Und ich war regelrecht überwältigt, von den vielen Kommis zum letzten Teil. Und so viele neue Gesichter! Einfach wunderbar! --glücklich eine Runde schmeißt-- :o)

**:o)** **_Also HALTET AUCH BEI DIESEM CHAPPI EURE MEINUNGEN BITTE NICHT HINTERM BERG!_ (o:**

****

**

* * *

**

**KAPITEL 13**

**___STEP BY STEP - Der erste Schritt ??? _**

**_

* * *

_**

_Traurig wandte dich Sirius von Snape ab und schlurfte völlig resigniert auf die Tür zu. Bedrückt hob er seinen Zauberstab Richtung Klinke..._

Oo,.,oO´Oo,.,oO´ Oo,.,oO´Oo,.,oO  
  
oO´Oo,.,oO´ Oo,.,oO´

...als Severus endlich sein Schweigen brach und leise zu flüstern begann. "Du hast dir wirklich ... Sorgen um mich gemacht?"

Sirius wirbelte wie in Zeitlupe herum, wagte es kaum aufzublicken. Snape stand nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt, hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht und sprach scheinbar mit dem lodernden Kamin.

Hatte er das gerade richtig gehört? Oder war es eine einfache Wunschvorstellung und seine Sinne begannen wieder einmal ihre Spielchen mit ihm zu treiben! Er hatte lange nicht mehr richtig geschlafen.

Doch die Körpersprache des anderen Zauberers zeigte Black nur allzu deutlich, dass seine Sinne ihm keines Falls einen Streich gespielt hatten und dass Severus das eben Gehörte _tatsächlich_ gesagt haben musste...

Der Slytherin schwankte bedenklich. Sirius wollte ihn aus einem ersten inneren Impuls heraus schon stützen, wich jedoch gleich wieder vor ihm zurück. Das wäre jetzt sicher keine sonderlich gute Idee gewesen. Es handelte sich schließlich _immer_ noch um _Snape_.

Severus schien das letzte Todessertreffen auch _körperlich_ doch nicht so gut verkraftet zu haben, wie er ihm offensichtlich einige Minuten zuvor mit einer seiner bühnenreifen Vorstellungen weis machen wollte.

Sirius musste immer wieder staunen, wie der andere jegliche Emotion und all seine Gefühle gekonnt vor anderer Augen verbarg. Das tat er bisweilen immerhin so gut, dass die meisten Menschen, die ihm bisher begegneten ihm diese - so wie Sirius selbst bis vor einiger Zeit - vollkommen abgesprochen haben. Dieser 'gefühlskalte Eisklotz' konnte _unmöglich_ etwas besitzen, dass auch nur im _entferntesten_ Ähnlichkeit mit einem menschlichen Herzen hätte. Doch nun...

Wenn man sich die Bedeutung eines alten Sprichwortes (Raue Schale, weicher Kern) einmal genauer durch den Kopf gehen ließe, wüsste man, wie zerbrechlich dieser Kern doch eigentlich sein müsste. Wie bei anderen Lebewesen richtete sich auch bei ihm die Dicke des schützenden Panzers nach den Gefahren, die einem von Außen drohten oder nach der Zartheit, Zerbrechlichkeit und Hilflosigkeit des Inneren. Doch nun hatte der Panzer schwerwiegende Risse bekommen...

Severus Beine zitterten, ... schlotterten ... und gaben schließlich unweigerlich nach.

.,oO´Oo,.  
Oo,.,oO´

Der Gryffindor hechtete ohne groß nachzudenken um die Sessel am Feuer herum zu ihm und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er wieder in sich zusammen sackte, wie den Tag zuvor im Verbotenen Wald. Schnell fing er ihn auf. Snape zuckte noch einmal zusammen, aber rührte sich dann nicht mehr und schien das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

Vorsichtig rüttelte Black ihn eine Weile bei den Schultern, bis Severus unendlich langsam begann seine Augen wieder leicht zu öffnen.

Und abermals schaute Sirius in diese rabenschwarzen Augen, die nun von Angst bis Verwirrung und Traurigkeit alles widerspiegelten. Außerdem waren sie wieder verdächtig feucht geworden. Er konnte sehen, dass Snape krampfhaft versuchte nicht zu blinzeln.

Doch auch diesen Kampf verlor er und eine einsame Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg...

.,oO´Oo,.  
Oo,.,oO´

Sirius hielt Severus weiterhin fest in seinen Armen, aus Angst, dass er gleich wieder in die Knie gehen würde. Sanft wischte er die Träne von seiner Wange.

Er sah plötzlich so hoffnungslos aus, so unendlich traurig.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke, die personifizierte Selbstsicherheit, Arroganz, Überlegenheit und der Stolz in Person, stand (oder besser hing) nun völlig verloren vor ihm, wie ein kleines verschrecktes Kind und sah ihn aus verängstigten Augen an. Unsicher strich Sirius ihm eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht und drückte Severus' Kopf an seine Schulter. Zärtlich fuhr er ihm durch sein Haar und streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

Langsam entspannte sich der angespannte Körper unter Sirius behutsamen Berührungen und Severus begann plötzlich leise zu schluchzen. Der Animagus merkte, dass sich sein Gegenüber immer fester an ihn krallte, als ob er fürchtete Sirius könnte sich auf einmal in Luft auflösen und ihn alleine in diesem trostlosen Zustand zurücklassen.

"Bitte ... bitte geh nicht!" schluchzte er kaum hörbar. "Lass mich bitte n-nicht alleine ... Ich kann diese Einsamkeit einfach nicht mehr länger ertragen!" Die unsichtbaren Dämme zwischen ihnen schienen entgültig gebrochen, konnten dem unmenschlichen Druck, der zweifellos seit Jahrzehnten auf ihnen lastete, nicht mehr länger standhalten und gaben Sirius den Blick frei auf die tiefsten Gründe einer zerbrochenen und zutiefst verletzten Seele. Severus zitterte wieder und weinte jetzt hemmungslos in Sirius' Armen.

Dieser wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. War das hier wirklich noch der Schleimbeutel Snape, den er einmal geglaubt hatte zu kennen? Doch es schien, dass von jenem nichts mehr, rein gar nichts mehr, übrig war und dass Severus nun entgültig zusammen brechen würde. Was sollte Sirius jetzt bloß mit ihm machen?

Er brauchte unbedingt erst einmal Ruhe.

.,oO´Oo,.  
Oo,.,oO´

Sirius nahm seinen 'alten Feind' fest in den Arm und schob ihn langsam in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Dort wollte er ihn dazu bringen sich in sein Bett zu legen und sich auszuruhen, doch Severus ließ ihn nicht mehr los, krallte sich nur noch verzweifelter an ihm fest, wie ein Ertrinkender an einem großen rettenden Stück Holz. Also wiegte Sirius ihn einige Minuten nur in seinen Armen und kraulte ihm durch sein zerzaustes Haar.

"Ich werd' solange hier bleiben, wie du es willst!" versuchte er beruhigend auf ihn einzureden, doch nichts geschah. "Hörst du? Ich lasse dich nicht alleine!"

Sanft aber bestimmt schob er Severus ein Stück von sich und hob mit einem Finger leicht sein Kinn, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte, die versuchten ihm irgendwie auszuweichen.

"Schau' mich an! ... Hm? ... Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen. Aber du brauchst jetzt erst einmal Schlaf. Morgen sieht alles schon wieder anders aus!"

---Verdammter Lügner!--- dachte sich der Animagus. Der letzte Satz hatte wohl nicht sonderlich überzeugend geklungen. Wieder trat Stille ein und die beiden sahen sich einen Moment einfach nur in die Augen.

.,oO´Oo,.  
Oo,.,oO´

Sirius drückte den anderen langsam auf die Matratze bis er saß und überlegte kurz.

Severus sank regelrecht in sich zusammen, als er den tröstenden Körperkontakt zu ihm verloren hatte, ließ Kopf und Schultern noch tiefer hängen und weinte lautlos vor sich hin.

Black ging erst mal vor ihm in die Knie, und zog Severus die Schuhe aus. "Ich werd' nicht weggehen!" setzte er noch einmal an, doch der andere schien nur noch mehr zusammen zu sinken.

Schließlich richtete sich Sirius wieder auf, ging auf die andere Seite, schwang die Decke zurück und legte sich auf das Bett. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das Richtige tat. Denn einerseits schreckte Snape normaler Weise vor jeglichen Berührungen erst einmal zurück, aber andererseits schien er diese heute mehr als alles andere zu brauchen. Vorsichtig zog er den Slytherin zu sich heran und nahm ihn wieder in seine Arme. Es dauerte eine Weile und Snape schmiegte sich ganz vorsichtig etwas enger an ihn. Nach und nach entspannte er sich und es rannen nur noch ein paar verirrte Tränen über sein blasses Gesicht.

Sirius zog behutsam die große Decke über Severus, der sich mehr und mehr beruhigte bis er schließlich sogar tief und fest einschlief.

.,oO´Oo,.  
Oo,.,oO´

Wieder streichelte der Animagus gedankenverloren über die Schulter des Schlafenden und dachte über die letzten Wochen und Monate nach, ließ alles noch einmal Revue passieren...

.,oO´Oo,.  
Oo,.,oO´

...Wie sauer er auf Dumbledore gewesen war. ... Wie er es nicht fassen konnte, dass dieser alte Narr doch _tatsächlich_ so naiv war, einem _miesen_ Todesser _derart_ zu vertrauen und ihm alles über den Orden des Phönix und seine Mitglieder erzählte. Einer der Anhänger des Dunklen Lords wusste also alles über _den_ Orden, der als _einziger_ geschlossen in der Lage war, die Welt von der Terrorherrschaft Voldemorts zu befreien. ... Wie überzeugt Sirius von seiner Theorie war, dass er unbedingt Beweise dafür finden wollte, um den Direktor wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen. ... Wie er Snape daraufhin so gut wie nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ. ... Wie er das erste Mal geglaubt hatte Angst in den Augen des anderen zu sehen. ... Wie er das erste Mal in seinen Überzeugungen gewankt hatte, als Snape auch nach mehreren Wochen noch nicht von einem Treffen der Folterknechte zurück war. ... Wie er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, als er nach der Wiederauferstehung Voldemorts erst nach Wochen endlich wieder auftauchte und vor allem in welchem körperlichen und seelischen Zustand er aufgetaucht war. ... Und wie er einsehen musste, dass der Slytherin keineswegs '_Spa_' daran hatte zu quälen und zu morden. ... Wie er erkannte, dass die Todesser mit Ihresgleichen keineswegs besser umgingen als mit ihren Opfern. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie hatten lediglich das zweifelhafte 'Privileg', ihre perfiden Spielchen überleben zu dürfen. ... Dass es in diesen Kreisen lediglich darum ging seine Untergeben zu brechen und sie sich somit gefügig zu machen. Um jeden Preis. ... Wie er ihn immer wieder vollkommen am Ende seiner Kräfte aufgefunden hatte. ... Und wie Snape es immer wieder geschafft hatte, seine Mauer, die er seit seiner Kindheit um sich aufgeschichtet hatte, wieder zu kitten und nach außen hin so tat, als wenn rein gar nichts gewesen wäre. ... Und wie er Sirius schließlich Dinge erzählt hatte, die er sicher niemals hören sollte. ...

... Und vor allem wie er wahrnahm, dass sich seine Gefühle dem Slytherin gegenüber mehr und mehr änderten. Aus dem früheren grenzenlosen Hass war ein _' Mögen '_ geworden.

Oder war es vielleicht sogar ein bischen mehr als das...

Schnell schob er den Gedanken beiseite. Immerhin hatte er sich bisher nie besonders von anderen Männern angezogen gefühlt. Sicher hatte er James und vor allem Remus früher oft auch mal in den Arm genommen und sie getröstet, aber mehr als Freundschaft hatte er dabei nie empfunden. Da fand er die Mädchen, die ihm zu seiner Schulzeit regelrecht nachgelaufen sind schon weitaus interessanter...

Außerdem hatte Snape im Moment genügend Probleme, dass er sich nicht auch noch mit einem gefühldusseligen Köter rumärgern musste. Und so ignorierte er wieder einmal das gewisse innere Stimmchen. Es gab weitaus Wichtigeres als sich gerade _jetzt_ Gedanken über seine unergründliche Gefühlswelt zu machen. Denn da war jemand, der dringend seine Hilfe brauchte...

.,oO´Oo,.  
Oo,.,oO´

In dieser Nacht beschloss Sirius in Zukunft einfach nur für den Slytherin da zu sein, ...ihm Halt zu geben, _wenn er ihn denn jemals wieder SO nah an sich heran lassen würde_.

Insgeheim musste er daran denken, wie Snape das letzte Mal ausgeflippt war, als er in seinen Armen aufgewacht war.

Aber er hatte ihm versprochen, dass er ihn nicht alleine lassen würde, also musste er da sein, wenn er aufwachen würde. Und er würde sein Versprechen erfüllen!

---...Selbst, wenn du mir dafür einen der Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals hetzt. Ich werde da sein!...--- Und mit diesen Gedanken schloss auch er seine Augen.

Oo,.,oO´Oo,.,oO´ Oo,.,oO´Oo,.,oO´ Oo,.,oO´Oo,.,oO  
Oo,.,oO´.,oO´Oo,..,oO´Oo  
Oo,.,oO´  
Oo,.,oO´.,oO´Oo  
Oo,.,oO

**

* * *

**

**FORTSETZUNG FOLGT...**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**pathie12000** _Hoffe, Snapes Reaktion, war so in deinem Sinne!??_

**Tash** _Wieder mal nicht sonderlich lang.... ;o)_

**Cecelina** _Freut mich, dass sich doch immer mehr finden, denen das Pairing gefällt. Ich wollte die beiden einfach nicht gleich übereinander herfallen lassen, obwohl das in der ersten Version der Story eigentlich so war. -g- Aber das war mir dann doch eher etwas unrealistisch erschienen. Hoffe, dass es dir auch weiterhin so gut gefällt! --Cecilina noch schnell ein Taschentuch reicht--_

**Liz Black** _Die beiden geben aber auch wirklich ein schnuckeliges Pärchen ab! Und was sich liebt, das neckt sich eben auch! ;o) _

**Sierra Cheyenne**_ Danke für das Kompliment! --leicht rot wird-- Sirius ist ja auch sehr faszinierend, aber irgendwie hab ich ihn erst im 5. Buch für mich entdeckt. Und Snape und Black sind einfach diejenigen, von denen man am wenigsten weiß (außer vielleicht noch Remus und DD) und das macht sie für mich so spannend. Und natürlich bieten die beiden dadurch auch jede Menge Platz um wild drauf los zuspekulieren, was sie außerhalb von Harrys Blickfeld so erleben und bereits erlebt haben..._

**Persephone Lupin**_ Wie du siehst, war er wohl wirklich so weggetreten, dass seine Körpereigene Alarmanlage wohl gar nicht auf den Zauberstab reagieren konnte._

**mara**_ :o)_

**Arifilia**_ Die zwei sind halt eben zwei richtige Hitzköppe._

**Merle**_ Bei Merlin(bist doch nicht etwa mit ihm verwandt? Merle-Merlin), so viele Kommis! Ich freu mich immer wieder, wenn jemand Neues den Weg zu meiner FF findet. Mit der Anmeldung, das würd' ich mir wirklich überlegen! Geht ja auch ganz fix. Und mit Sirius liegst du da gar nicht so falsch. Aber man kann sich ja im Laufe seines Lebens auch ändern, nicht wahr? Und mal im Ernst, wer könnte schon auf Dauer dem grenzenlosen Charme von unserem liebsten Potionmaster widerstehen? ;o)_


	16. VERSCHOLLEN

**_# EDIT 03.06.2006 #_**

Ich trau mich ja schon fast nicht mehr hier noch etwas zu schreiben. Doch ich hab diese Story wirklich nicht vergessen. Doch sie liegt mir einfach zu sehr am Herzen, als dass ich einfach den Rest, des sich noch auf meinem PC findet hochlade, wie ich es mit einigen kürzeren Geschichten getan habe oder noch tue.

Aber ich will die Story unbedingt noch einmal überarbeiten, da mit manches nicht so richtig gefallen hat. Und dafür brauch ich nunmal mehr Ruhe, als ich sie in der letzten Zeit hatte.

Ich hoffe, ihr habt noch ein bisschen Gedult mit mir...

_Mina_

**_# EDIT 08.06.2005 #_**

_Jaaaaaaaaa, - sie lebt noch, sie lebt noch, sie lebt noch... _

Ich denke, dass ich mir von euch so Einiges werde anhören müssen, weil ich schon seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr von mir habe hören (oder lesen) lassen. ---verlegen zu Boden guckt---

Und ich bekenne mich in allen Anklagepunkten für schuldig!

Zu meiner Verteidigung kann ich lediglich vorbringen, dass bei mir im Moment (und auch in den letzten Monaten) alles auf dem Kopf steht und ich einfach nicht die Ruhe gefunden habe meine Pittelchen fertig zu überarbeiten und einzutippen. (Ehrlich gesagt stand mir auch der Sinn nicht danach und das was dabei herausgekommen wäre, hätte ich auch niemandem zumuten wollen.)

Seid mir also bitte nicht böse wegen derlangen Auszeit. Das war wirklich nicht so geplant.

Doch das _'reale Leben'_ holt einen doch manchmal wieder mit voller Wucht ein.

Ich werde die Kapitel auf jeden Fall noch bis zum Ende online stellen. Ehrenwort!

_Euer Minchen_

**_# end edit EDIT 22.01.2005 #_**

Nicht, dass ihr denkt ich hab euch vergessen. Nur bin ich im Moment etwas im Stress und noch nicht wirklich dazu gekommen ein ordendliches updatefähiges Kapitel zu Stande zu bringen.

Nach der ersten Fassung der Geschichte waren es ja eigentlich nur so um die 7 Kapitel gewesen. Doch war mir das alles dann doch ein wenig zu schnell geggangen und ich hatte die Story noch einmal überarbeitet. Doch als ich dann bei dem letzten Kapitel angelangt war, sollte eigentlich nur noch eins folgen und Severus sollte Sirius endlich noch ein gutes Stückchen näher an sich heran lassen, als er es eben im letzten Teil getan hatte. Aber ich bin dann doch zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass das nun wirklich überhaupt nicht zu dem Rest gepasst hätte. Zuerst nähren sich die beiden ganz ganz langsam aneinander an, Sirius ist sich noch nicht einmal klar über seine Gefühle (Severus schon mal gar nicht) und schon fallen die beiden wieder übereinander her...

Das wäre wohl doch etwas ZU unrealistisch gewesen.

Also habe ich mir schon jede Menge Szenen in meinem Köpfchen auggemalt und auch schon ganz knapp aufgeschrieben! Doch wie ich schon geschrieben hatte, hat mich mein liebste Muserisch gerade in dieser Zeit verlassen. Mitlerweile sind die Kapitel grob geschrieben und wollen lediglich noch überarbeitet werden!

Also habt bitte noch etwas Gedult mit mir, da mich meine Arbeit im Moment auch ganz schön auf Trapp hält. Ich hoffe, dass dann doch noch einige von euch wieder mit von der Partie sind, wenns dann wieder weiter geht und dass ich euch nicht alle vergrault habe mit meiner Lahmheit...

Bussis und gaaanz ganz liebe Grüße  
_Mina_

_**# end edit #**_

* * *

_**--- VERSCHOLLEN ---**_

* * *

Leider muss ich sagen, dass ich euch noch mit keinem neuen Kapitel beglücken kann! Da aber jetzt schon so viele nachgefragt haben wo es denn bleibt, _wollte ich euch nur kurz einiges wissen lassen_ und _hätte auch noch eine kleine Frage_ an euch! 

Irgendwie ist mir im Urlaub mein Muserich abhanden gekommen und ich hab' ihn bis jetzt auch leidern noch nicht wieder gefunden:o(((

Eigentlich habe ich mittlerweile so ziemlich die komplette Geschichte im Kopf. Jedenfalls schweben mir da so Unmengen von Bildern vor. Aber es ist mir noch nicht recht gelungen das ganze so auch aufs Papier zu bringen das es nicht allzu sehr von den Charakteren meiner beiden Hauptakteure abweicht oder in mein Bild von den beiden passt! Es hakt halt im Moment einfach etwas mit der Umsetzung!

Ich werd' mir auf jeden Fall Mühe geben, damit es nicht mehr allzu lange dauert!

Versprochen!

_**Ich hoffe ihr habt noch etwas Geduld ?****

* * *

** _

**,.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.,**

* * *

Und jetzt noch zu meiner _**Frage**_! 

_**Lucius**_ wird in der Geschichte sehr wahrscheinlich keine allzu große Rolle haben (aber, wer weiß... :o))!  
Aber ich bin mir **_noch nicht so ganz sicher wie er sich verhalten soll_**!

Also wollte ich einfach mal von euch wissen, ob ihr_** Lucius Malfoy**_ für wirklich _durch und durch böse haltet, oder ob er doch noch einen kleinen Funken Menschlichkeit und sogar Gefühl in sich hat (wenn auch nur einen klitzeklitzekleinen und nur bestimmten Leuten gegenüber), oder vielleicht doch auch ein bisschen mehr...?_

_**Ihr könnt ja einfach mal schreiben, wie ihr ihn so seht! Ich bin mir da noch nicht so schlüssig...**_

* * *

**,.oOo.,.oOo.,.oOo.,  
o.,.oOo.,.oOo.,.o**

* * *

**_Und ganz liebe Bussis gehen natürlich auch an meine KommiSchreiberlinge:ox Habt bitte etwas Geduld mit mir!_**

**pathie12000 / Cecelina / yukatany**_ Das sind ja eigentlich fast meine liebsten Kommis, muss ich gestehen! ---leicht rot wird--- Ich hoffe ihr seid auch weiterhin mit dabei! (Auch wenn ich euch jetzt wirklich schon Ewigkeiten warten lasse.)_

**Tash / Persephone Lupin** _:o)_

**Merle** _Das wirst du bald erfahren. Hoffe ich jeden Falls!_

**orakelinchen** _Wieder einmal ein neues Gesicht! ---strahlt--- Severus ist halt doch ein ganz schöner Dickschädel, aber auch da steht ihm Sirius sicher in nichts nach. Aber mit dem Vertrauen ist das in seinem Fall so eine Sache...Ich möcht jetzt aber doch nicht schon zu viel verraten! ;o)_

**Liz Black** _DD ist eben auch nur ein Mensch (...der leider bei seinen Zielen manchmal den Einzelnen ganz gerne ein wenig vergisst)!_

**Arifilia** _Ich werd' mein Bestes geben:o)_

**KiraRobin** _Werd' versuchen mich zu bessern:o)_

**Black Cat From Left To Right** _Dass du dich endlich auch mal hier blicken lässt, du treulose Tomate! ---gg--- Ich glaube wir müssen uns wirklich mal wieder zusammen setzen und du könntest mal wieder meine Muse spielen, damits hier endlich mal weiter geht!_

**Padfoot's Mate** _---Padfoot's Mate einen lecker SchokiKeks reicht---_

**Misato-sama** _Ich werd' mir wirklich ganzganz viel Mühe geben! ;o)_


End file.
